One Kiss Over You
by Da-Special-Song
Summary: I, Mikan Sakura, rich, beautiful and everything a guy could ask for, swore that my first kiss would be given to the person I love. And then one day, this superstar popped out of nowhere and stole it! He's so gonna get it! Or will he? AU. NXM HXR.
1. The Kiss

**Well, I really hate to break the news to my readers but "A Whole New World" is gonna be deleted from my profile due to lack of reviews. Sure there are, but really, I don't find it enough. So yup, it's gonna go DOWN. But don't worry; I'm compensating you guys by writing this story "One Kiss Over You". Stay tuned ok? And Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the copyrighted brand stated in this story.**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

* * *

"Ok, nice shot! Thank you for coming today, Miss Sakura. We really appreciate your agreement to take this photo shoot for us. I, Kazuma Ichiro, CEO of I-ChiK! Inc. warmly welcomes you to choose any piece of clothing you like in our store. Or would you prefer to have it tailor-made?"

I smiled at him and replied, "Oh, no thank you. Any piece would be fine, there's really no need for the trouble to have it tailor-made."

"If you say so. Miss Sakura, may I have the honor of bringing you to our design studio to take your pick?"

"Sure Kazuma-san. You can call me Mikan, save the formalities!" I told him as I flashed him my million dollar smile.

I'm Mikan Sakura, or Sakura Mikan, whichever way you put it. Currently 21-years-old and working for my home company, MS Ikura Corp, as a model. I'm hot, sexy and everything a guy would die for, according to people, but I don't think that way. My life basically revolves around money, fame, work and modeling. Nope, love is not in my list. Why? Because all the guys who _try _to date me are all after two things: Money and Sex. So yeah, I'm not gonna fall in love, not unless the guy has genuine feelings for me. So, that's why I hadn't had my first kiss. Not yet, at the moment, I swore to myself that I wouldn't give it unless we're both in love.

Believe it people, not one soul knows about my little "promise" to myself.

As I headed to the so-called "Design Studio", I walked past this super hot guy with bright red crimson eyes, and I could have sworn he just smirked at me. How dare he do this to Japan's Number 1 model! But in either case, he looks familiar, and I hope NOT to see him again.

"Welcome Miss Sak- Mikan, to I-Chik!'s very own design studio where limited editions are kept. Feel free to take your pick, or would you want some recommendations?" he asked me again.

"No need for trouble as I've said previously. This would take me less than an hour." I told him, trying not to sound irritated. I mean, this guy has been giving me the dirty looks ever since I stepped into the photo shoot-studio, and the way he shook my hand just now was simply an action for him to take advantage of me. I'm not stupid as to not notice that!

I walked around the studio in hope to see something I liked, much to my dismay, I didn't. As I turned to head to the other section, my eyes caught sight of a pair of black heels. I went closer and saw that it had a label on it: Natsume Hyuuga Collection. I turned my head back and asked that Ichiro guy, "This pair is designed by this Natsume Hyuuga guy?"

"Well, sorta'. Mr. Hyuuga provided us with the design and materials used for making the shoe, but he only did one design for us, since he's a singer and he isn't into designing at all."

"And what was his motivation?" I asked him curiously.

The Ichiro guy hesitated for awhile before answering me, "It's was an anniversary thing. His company chose him to help us design, though he was highly against it at first, he did it in the end for his own sake. But he told us not to sell it, unless we saw someone deemed worthy enough of his design. Might you be interested in this pair?"

"Well, you can say that. So, am I worthy enough for Mr. Hyuuga's design?" I questioned him with my 'innocent' face.

"Someone as elegant and classy like you would definitely be worth of this pair. I'll wrap it up for you immediately." He said as he took the shoe away from my hand.

As I stood there waiting, I heard some mumblings from behind me. Things like me being sexier in person and blah blah was heard, and I was so NOT enjoying the moment. Who's this Hyuuga guy anyway? That disgusting CEO said he was a singer, how come I haven't heard of him before? Natsume Hyuuga…

An interesting person.

Moments later, Kazuma appeared infront of me holding this very large paper bag which contained my shoe. He handed it to me and escorted me out of the building, only to be surrounded by reporters and all sorts of paparazzi when I exited the building, questioning me about my latest photo album. I flashed them a smile and they immediately made way for me. I continued walking to my limousine waiting not far from me when I heard a scream from a reporter.

"IT'S NATSUME HYUUGA! PEOPLE! GET YOUR CAMERAS!!!"

The group of reporters and paparazzi dashed off right away and left me behind as if I was transparent. What's going on? I went closer to the crowd and saw the guy who smirked at me just now. Damn him, I thought I would never see him again. But then again, is he such a hot-shot?

"Mr. Hyuuga, do you have any comments on your latest album 'Abyss'? Is there any special meaning to the title?" a reporter asked.

Natsume Hyuuga took of his Armani aviator shades and gave a cold stare at the reporters and paparazzi, "Get outta' my way," he told them emotionlessly.

The paparazzi however, did not give up and refused to budge. "How about your love life? We haven't heard any news of Luna Koizumi after you broke up with her; do you have a new person in mind? Who is she?"

Natsume Hyuuga eyed the annoying paparazzi, "Don't make me repeat, I said get lost."

"No sir, you said 'Get outta' my way'." She retorted.

"If you don't wanna lose your job, Yumiko Arai, you better make way."

Yumiko stared blankly at him and moved. How did he know her name anyway? She didn't have her name tag on.

I watched as I saw Natsume Hyuuga coming for my direction and I stood there wondering if this guy is gonna recognize me or something. I mean, I'm Mikan Sakura, Japan's Top Model, who didn't know me?

As Natsume Hyuuga continued to walk towards my direction, all eyes of the reporters and paparazzi were on us, or was it him? And then, the most ridiculous thing happened. Natsume Hyuuga went close to me and planted his disgusting lips on mine. Yes people, someone I don't wanna know just kissed me. And then I realized that I was kissing Japan's Top Singer, Natsume Hyuuga. The worst thing is,

Natsume Hyuuga kissed me.

We shared a kiss.

And,

I don't even know this guy who suddenly appeared before me and just kissed me like that.

AND,

I broke my little promise.

_Click_

It didn't take long for me to get back to reality and notice that the paparazzi just took a picture of us kissing. I quickly backed away and parted from his freaking lips.

"Why did you do that? I don't even know you!" I shouted, loud enough for him to hear.

"But I know you, Mikan Sakura. And I did that to divert their attention so that they would stop bugging me."

I stared at him in disbelief. What? "I was your bait?!"

"I didn't say that. But if you think so, then go ahead. See you tomorrow, Polka-dots." He said coolly and left.

It then dawned on me that he was referring to the pattern of my lingerie. "That Pervert!" I shouted in his direction. Not before long, the whole swarm of people came buzzing back to me and asked me the usual question, "What's your relationship with The Natsume Hyuuga? This is the first time he had ever kissed someone in public and that person is you, Japan's Top Model, Mikan Sakura!"

Now what? I was the first person Hyuuga kissed in public? God! I thought he had kissed loads of people in public since he was so famous! Oh boy, this was gonna be the start of my nightmare.

Back in my 15-room mansion, my best buddy, Hotaru Imai started nagging at me about how I should be wary of this Natsume guy after I told her what happened. "You have no idea who this guy is? Mikan, how dumb can you get?" she asked.

I dug my hands into the bag of chips I was holding and answered, "What? My life revolves around money, fame and modeling. What makes you think I'd be interested in a guy who basically, looks good to be famous? Yes, he may have those gorgeous crimson eyes that could attract any female, but please, that guy is a big jerk who goes around kissing people for no reason! He stole my first kiss and he peaked at my underwear!"

Hotaru let out a rare sigh. She couldn't believe that the Natsume Hyuuga kissed me off the streets infront of the reporters and paparazzi, but the reason for him kissing me was definitely not so simple. Or was it? I continued eating my bag of chips and watched the TV showing my recently done commercial for D&G's new fragrance. Then I heard Hotaru's phone rang.

"Yes Ruka?" she asked as she picked the call. Ruka? Oh, her boyfriend. I almost forgot.

"Hey babe, wanted to ask you if you're free for dinner? Wanna bring Miss Sakura along?"

I saw Hotaru turn to look at me before answering him. "Sure, 7.30 pm sharp. Pick me up and Mikan as well," then she paused, "Ruka?"

"Yes?"

She turned her voice into a soft whisper, "You know Natsume Hyuuga right?"

"Well, that guy's my best pal. Why the sudden interest? You like his voice and songs?" he questioned.

"Oh, not really," she gave a little grin, "Mind bringing him along for dinner later?"

"I don't mind. Do you?"

"You dummy. I wouldn't ask if I did. So it's settled. Bye."

"Bye. Love you."

Hotaru hung up and told me, "Mikan, get dressed. We have a date."

I stared at Hotaru for awhile before heading to my room and prepared myself. A date? I thought Hotaru wanted time alone with Ruka? Nevertheless, I did what I was told and by 7 pm, I was all dressed up. Light make-up was my style and I went ahead with that. I called up my personal hairstylist to do my hair and offered Hotaru a free hairdo as well. "Take it as a belated Christmas present." I told her. It only took the hairstylist 20 minutes to do our hair and I handed her the money before she left.

At 7.25 pm, a doorbell was heard. My maid, Yukimi, went to open and outside the door revealed a handsomely dressed Ruka. The two of us headed down and went to take our shoes. I decided that it was time for me to wear the shoe I just got from I-Chik!, as said by the disgusting CEO, designed by Natsume Hyuuga, the man who kissed me earlier today. I was pissed, but I decided to forget about it. I didn't respond to his kiss, so it wasn't counted right?

I took the pair of black heels out from its paper bag and put it on. It fitted perfectly, and I hate to admit that Natsume Hyuuga can actually design well. I'm not a person who's into exaggerated design so this pair was simple, but it was beautiful. Hotaru saw my new shoe and asked, "That's by Natsume Hyuuga?"

"How did you know?" I asked her, surprised by the fact that she knew something that wasn't on the shelf.

"Any designer would know about this. Natsume Hyuuga did this design and it was the only he did. Cause he wasn't into designing but he did it for personal reasons."

I looked at Hotaru with eyes of admiration. No wonder she got the Annual Best Designer Award! Not only she's smart, she really knowledgeable.

After double-checking that we were ready to leave, we headed out of the door and escorted to the car by Ruka. As I've mentioned, she Hotaru's boyfriend and probably Japan's second richest person. Who's the first? Me, and I'm so proud of it. Ruka planted a light kiss on Hotaru's cheek and gave me a warm hug. We proceeded into the car and zoomed off to the restaurant that Hotaru had booked earlier.

"Welcome to Spring Rondo. Enjoy yourselves." The manager greeted and bowed. We were hot-shots after all. And it was rare to see us together.

We entered the restaurant and sat at the table the waitress brought us to. There, I saw a guy who was waiting there. He was wearing Topshop's clothes, and I saw a familiar pair of Armani aviator shades. Wait? This guy couldn't be…?

"Hi Natsume. Thanks for making time to come here tonight." Ruka said to him.

He simply replied with a nod and greeted a "Hi." to Hotaru. My mind grew blank and my soul literally left my body. Hotaru slapped me back to consciousness and I shouted at him, "It's you! The guy who stole my first kiss! Damn you Natsume Hyuuga!"

He took off his shades and eyed me cautiously with his red eyes, "Oh, it's Polka-dots. What a nice way of greeting me."

At that moment, I felt to urge to strangle this Natsume Hyuuga guy to DEATH.

* * *

**OK, I'm done with the first chapt. 2236 words in total. Isn't that bad right? Stay tuned for more of OKOY! Review k?**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


	2. The News

**Ok, Thank you people for your wonderful reviews!! I can't really find the time to copy and paste ur names. So I'm giving you guys a big thank you!!!! So, as a reward, chapter 2 of OKOY is up!**

**Disclaimer: Did it. Not gonna do it again.**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

* * *

"Now, calm down Miss Sakura. What did Natsume do to offend you?" Ruka said.

I twitched an eyebrow at him, "Didn't you hear what I've just said? He stole my first kiss! And to make things worst, he stole it right off the streets!!"

Ruka gave a displeased look at Natsume, who in return, shrugged him off. "Natsume, did you really take her first kiss?" Ruka questioned him, emphasizing the word 'take'.

Natsume Hyuuga eyed me for awhile, and then he gave me a sinister smirk. How I wanted to wipe it off his face! Natsume Hyuuga, you suck. "Well, I told her that it was to divert the paparazzi's attention, and she called herself my bait. How interesting." He told Ruka and Hotaru, with that smirk still stuck on his face. Pissed, I went up to him and took his aviator shades from his hands and literally slammed it against the wall. The people near us stared at me. Hotaru glared at them and they resumed their activities.

"Watch your behavior, Mikan!" I heard Hotaru warn me. Who cares? This Natsume Hyuuga, who as people call it, Japan's Top Singer, is totally going all out against me. I mean, this guy here smirked at me outside the studio this morning, at that time, I don't even know him. Now I do, and I really hate his guts. Can someone let me tear it out?!

Ruka saw the tension between me and Hyuuga and panicked. He went to the counter and requested to the counter girl to have us moved to a private room. She nodded, and brought us there.

"Ok, now listen. I don't care what previous feud the both of you have. But in any case, settle it here today. What would happen if the reporters got any of this news? Japan's Top Model and Japan's Top Singer are enemies? For your own sake, your career sake, this has gotta' go down." Ruka insisted. I hate to admit, but Ruka looks really serious. I'm not close to him, but from how Hotaru describes him, it's no wonder she agreed to be with him. He's rich, but modest, he's hot, but is not stuck-up. In fact, he's very kind and gentle, a complete opposite of Natsume Hyuuga. Why are they even friends in the first place?

I heaved a heavy sigh. "Look," I started, "Is not that I'm trying to cause a ruckus. But you see; the problem is that he kissed me for no reason. Even if it was to divert the paparazzi's attention, I see no point in kissing me. He could have tried a better method."

"Like what? Fuck you off the streets? I don't mind." He retorted.

My faced turned red with anger. How dare him! "You know what? This whole thing is pointless. I'm leaving." I grabbed my purse and left the restaurant. The waitress looked bewildered. I didn't care. I called Yukimi and asked her to send my limousine to Spring Rondo. I swore that I'm not coming here again.

**Back in the restaurant:**

"Look here Hyuuga. I have no idea why you kissed her, but you have to understand that Mikan is a virginity keeper. So even if it's just a kiss, it's really important to her. I want you to apologize to her." Hotaru told him.

"Who are you to me? My mom? Shut it woman."

Hotaru was about to use her Baka Gun when Ruka stopped her. "Natsume, I may not know Miss Sakura very well, but I know how she feels. Which girl would like it when someone they don't know or dislike kiss them? And if you didn't notice, Miss Sakura is different from other girls. She doesn't go gaga over you like your fan-girls."

Natsume remained silent and then said, "I kissed her off the streets because I love her."

Ruka and Hotaru had a very surprised look on their face. Natsume headed towards the door, turned his head towards them and said, "NOT."

"Come back here Natsume!" Ruka shouted in his direction. But Natsume had already left.

"Damn it. Why is he always like this?" grumbled Ruka.

Hotaru gave Ruka a slight punch. "This is your entire fault."

"What?! My fault? I didn't even do anything."

"Whatever. Let's go. Your best friend totally ruined my mood of eating. He's gonna pay for it."

Ruka sighed. Why do they need to get so uptight about a kiss? "IT'S JUST A KISS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he shouted mentally. He sent Hotaru home and then headed towards his own house. When he reached home, all he could do was to fall on his bed and THINK. 'Think hard Ruka', he told himself. Then he came up with a conclusion, as well as a plan.

The list of things to do:

Make Natsume apologize. _Sincerely_

Clear up the misunderstanding between Miss Sakura and Natsume.

Let them befriend each other.

Deadline: Next Month.

Reason: Natsume needs a girlfriend.

He smiled at his great plan. Natsume was gonna kill him if he saw this. But who cares? "It's for your own egoistic sake, Natsume." Ruka told himself. He pinned the list on his personal notice board and got himself ready for bed.

**In Mikan's Mansion:**

Yukimi opened the door for me as soon as she heard the sound of the limousine arriving. As I was in a foul mood, I stormed into the house and didn't even bother to greet Yukimi like I usually did. She seems to know that I was in a bad mood, probably from the tone I was speaking to her previously when I called her up. She closed the door behind me and went up to get ready for my bath. How responsible, I thought. But in either case, I was in no mood to talk or anything. I murmured a 'thanks' and went into the bathroom.

"Natsume Hyuuga… Why would you do that? I have no relations with you, and I totally don't understand you at all." I questioned myself. Feeling a little tired, I let myself soak in the bath a little longer than usual. I began remembering what happened this morning. And then, something struck me.

"_See you tomorrow, Polka-dots." _

Tomorrow? Don't tell me…

I quickly got up from my bath and dried myself, got into my room and grabbed my phone and dialed Hotaru's number. "Hello? Hotaru?"

I could sense that she was angry, probably at me and Hyuuga. "What?" she asked me.

"About tomorrow's shoot… Erm… Do you happ-" but before I could finish, she cut in.

"Yes. You're doing it with Hyuuga tomorrow. Bye."

I didn't even have time to protest when she just hung up on me. Damn her. How can she do this to her best friend?

"ARGH!!!! THE WHOLE WORLD HATES ME!!!" I cursed.

**The next morning – Studio:**

"Once again, I thank you for coming here, Miss Mikan. You too, Mr. Hyuuga. Apparently, the shoe that you designed for us was bought by Miss Mikan." Ichiro told him.

Hyuuga looked at me, then at my feet. Darn it! I forgot that I wore the shoe again. He gave me his usual smirk, which I've already gotten used to, and said, "So, someone here loves my design. Interesting. I thought you hated me?"

He did this on purpose; I swore he did this on purpose. "Well," I replied him in a sweet voice, "Hating you doesn't give me any reason to hate an innocent pair of shoe. Don't you think?"

Hyuuga kept his face emotionless. Suddenly, the door of the studio burst open, revealing a panting Ruka and Hotaru. "You have gotta read this." Ruka said and showed us the newspaper.

_Tokyo Times_

_Headlines: Two Tops Having Hots?_

_Just yesterday, Japan's Top Model, Mikan Sakura, was seen leaving I-ChiK!'s studio building carrying a big paper bag, which we believe is the item she bought. As we went up to her to carry out an interview, she flashed us a smile, indirectly saying that she's unavailable. Then, coming from the corner of the building was Natsume Hyuuga, Japan's Number 1 Singer. Our dear reporters tried to interview him about his new album and recent break up with millionaire's daughter, Luna Koizumi, only to be rejected coldly. _

_As we thought that we would have no news scoop for today's paper, Natsume Hyuuga was seen kissing Mikan Sakura, right outside the building, right off the streets. What could this mean? Are the two of them in a relationship?_

_Well people, all you can do is wait._

_Reported by: Yumiko Arai._

Right below the text was the picture of us kissing. Was that the best angle they could take? I can't even see my new eyeliner! Wait! That's not the main point! The main point is, "WHY THE HECK IS OUR PICTURE BEING POSTED ON THE NEWSPAPER?"

"That's why I told you guys to settle it yesterday. Now, how are you gonna explain to the reporters and paparazzi. Worst of all, how are you guys gonna tell your company?" Ruka asked. Boy, I'm gonna call him 'mom' if he continues nagging any further.

Hyuuga simply shrugged the report off while I stared at the paper and my jaw dropped open.

"Close your mouth, any fly could get in." Hotaru warned me coldly. I shut my mouth and stared eye-wide at Hyuuga. Crap, he got me into trouble, and I'm sort of affiliated to him. That's the worst thing that could happen to me in my life!

"This has gotta be a mistake." I insisted.

Ruka was about to open his mouth and say something when Ichiro interrupted us, "Hey! Erm… Why not we start on the photo shoot? We're 5 minutes off-schedule already." _Oh shut up, _I hissed in my mind.

Ruka and Hotaru left the studio and told us that they'll be waiting in my mansion, after all, Hotaru has the keys. I gave it to her in case of emergency.

Things didn't go too well during the shoot. Why? Because ever since Ichiro saw the news report, he forced us to do intimate poses, much to my dismay and Hyuuga's well… _delight?_ Then later on, while we were doing the shoot on I-ChiK!'s latest fashion trend, he asked us to do a pose as if we were so mesmerized by each other and then leaning to kiss each other. Me, being professional, did what I was told, but little did I expect Hyuuga to really kiss me! That was my second kiss he stole from me! "NATSUME HYUUGA!!! STOP TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME!!!" I yelled directly into his face.

"It was to make the photo more realistic, how can you call yourself a professional with this level of intelligence?" he mocked me.

"Damn you!"

The freak Ichiro stepped in, "Well done Mr. Hyuuga! I suppose that this would be the shot used in our poster and banner that's gonna be placed around the city of Tokyo. People will be pleased!" he exclaimed.

And then, the business mind in Natsume Hyuuga struck. "I suppose you know the amount of money needed to pay us for this shoot right?"

"Yes, and I wi-" but he was interrupted again.

"Oh, and for that little kissing act over there, I do expect and extra 10k in our account by tomorrow morning. Please do note that it's 10k per person. I'm not the type who would take credit for everything."

I wanted to say something, but it apparently got stuck in my throat. "_Thank you."_ was what I wanted to tell him. He was being nice this time, but isn't it a little suspicious?

"No needs for thanks, I only want a date with you." Hyuuga told me, "And you can start calling me Natsume, _Mikan._"

I blushed at his comment, but he saw it. "I know I'm handsome. You should be lucky that I gave you the honor of calling me by my given name."

That narcissist! I'm gonna kill him someday.

* * *

**Exactly 2000 words for this chapter. Yeah, I know it's short. But I tried ok? Thanks for the wonderful reviews you guys gave in the previous chappie. I love it! This chappie is available for reviews as well! Please feel free to do so! You can PM me or leave me a QNA review if you have any questions!**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


	3. The Invitation

**I'm back peopl! This chapter is dedicated to AniME AddiCtz and AnnabelleAnneKC for reviewing in 2 chapters straight! Thank you!**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

* * *

"What's the deal? You want a date with me? A _Date_?" I asked him with an irritated tone. The crew and the photographer had left, so I figured it was okay to have our conversation here. But then again, being here with an arrogant jerk is definitely something I don't want to try ever again. It just felt so weird, me and Hyuuga alone in a room full of nothing but furniture and props.

He walked past me and sat down on the couch behind me. "You heard me. I said I want a date with you."

I walked up to him and sat next to him, although I sat as far away as possible, "A date? Why do want a date with me in the first place? And, what makes you think I would agree, you narcissist."

He shifted himself and went closer and closer towards me. I had no where to run because the couch's arm was in my way. I closed my eyes, hoping that he wouldn't do anything to me. "Because." He said. Huh?

"What?" I questioned him as I opened my eyes.

"Why do I want a date with you? Because. What makes me think you would agree? Because."

I pushed him away from me, he fell back. "Based on your intellectual ability, is that the best answer you can give?" I retorted.

He grinned at me, then replied, "When I'm with you, everything has to be in layman's term so that you can understand. Aren't I kind enough?"

I mentally smacked myself. This guy is getting better and better and talking-back, damn him again. Are all Hyuuga's like this? If they are, then I really need to steer clear of them. There's no way I'm gonna get involved. Handling Natsume Hyuuga is already a big problem. Plus, he's asking me for a date now. Who knows what is he planning? That cunning fox.

"Just so you know, I'm not as dumb as you think I am. In either case, I'm gonna reject your invitation." I told him triumphantly as I left the couch and went towards the door. I was about to pull the door open when he grabbed my other wrist and said, "Tonight at 7. I'll be at your house, dress formally please." He said to me. But this time, his tone was different, way different from the usual Natsume Hyuuga. I couldn't find the courage to say no this time, he sounded really sincere. "We'll see." I said and left, freeing myself from his hand.

It was already 3.30 pm in the afternoon when I reached home. Yukimi opened the door for me and got my things out of my car. "Thanks." I muttered. She gave me a little nod and went off to do her chores. I headed to my room and lay on my bed.

"Life's tough." I said to myself. However, I unconsciously fell asleep. I guess I was too tired from today's shooting.

_Hours later:_

"Miss Mikan… Miss Mikan…" Yukimi called from outside my room.

I woke up half-asleep, trying my best to keep my eyes open and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Miss Mikan, it's 6.30 pm now. Just now, Mr. Hyuuga called. He asked if you were ready and he'll be here at 7 pm sharp. May I be so bold to ask if the two of you are dating? I happened to saw the photo in the newspaper this morning."

It took me quite awhile to get everything she just said to register in my mind. What? Hyuuga's is coming? What… what?

"Natsume Hyuuga is on his way?!" I exclaimed.

Yukimi nodded. "Yes apparently. I suppose I should get everything prepared for you?"

I pushed her into my walk-in closet and told her to pick the best thing she could find as I went to take a bath. Scratch that, _shower._ It was quicker than I thought, 15 minutes. That's fast. I dried myself and ran to my closet, putting on the clothes Yukimi had already chosen for me. Orange strapless gown and a few pieces of jewelry here and there… I quickly wore my make-up and tidied my hair, putting it in a messy bun.

The door bell rang the moment I did my hair. Yukimi quickly went to open it and on the other side revealed Natsume Hyuuga. Dressed in a messy but neat way, weird… He left two buttons undone and his hair was as messy as ever. His shirt on the inside was red, and his coat was black. I hate to admit but it does match him pretty well. I walked up to him and was about to say something when he interrupted me with a stupid question, "What's that you're wearing?"

I looked at him, "What? Is orange against the rules?"

"I hate bright stuff. Where's your closet?" he asked as he invited himself into my mansion.

"What…? Don't enter without my permission! Come back!" I yelled at him.

He found his way to my closet and scanned through my apparels. I continued shouting at him for invading my privacy but he didn't seem to care at all. His hand reached for a black dress that was sandwiched between my brightly coloured clothes. It reached 3 inches above my knees and it was a tube. Oh, I remember how I hate this dress, courtesy to Hotaru.

"Here, get dressed." He ordered me.

"Hyuuga, there is no way I'm gonna wear that. You have no idea how I hate it." I protested.

He shoved the dress into my arms and hurried me into my dressing room. I reluctantly wore it on and came out, looking as grumpy as ever. "Hyuuga, why on earth is my orange dress not good enough? I don't want to be as dull as you are!"

He lifted his hand and held onto my cheeks. "I'm dull? You have no idea how interesting I am in _bed_."

My face turned red with anger. "Now is not the time to be teasing me! You made me wear this dress that doesn't even match with my make-up!"

"That wouldn't be a problem." He said as he ushered me to my dressing table. He settled me down and started using all sorts of make-up on me. He was quick! Within 10 minutes, he told me to open my eyes. I looked into the mirror and saw a totally different me. I was… _beautiful._ No, his make-up was beautiful. Did he train before? It really looks like what professionals do. "It's…"

"Beautiful?" he answered.

I nodded. He let out a smile, a very rare smile. "Of course. Now wear this." He said as he handed me a necklace with a black gem in it.

"That's not mine…" I said.

"It's mine. Now wear it on stop wasting time. We're running late. I've book the table at 7.30 pm. It's currently 7.20, and I don't think we would be able to get there if we don't hurry." He replied.

I nodded once again and went to grab my shoes. "Same pair." I told myself and took out his design.

He grinned when he saw it and escorted me to his car. The Natsume Hyuuga tonight was different. He was a gentleman, not an arrogant jerk or narcissist.

When we're in the car, everything was in absolute silence. Hyuuga didn't even turn the radio on. I refused to look at Hyuuga throughout the whole journey and even if I did, it was purely an accident. We stopped at the hotel and Hyuuga handed his keys to the valet. "Don't crash my car. It'll take you a lifetime to pay it back." He warned. Old geezer, was his car really that expensive? He opened the door for me and helped me out.

He was about to head to the hotel lobby door when he stopped on his tracks. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Listen Polka-dots. Later, whatever happens, just follow my lead. Ok?" he asked.

My eyes stared at him for awhile before I nodded in reply. He looked at me intensely and let go of my hand. "What…?"

To my surprise, he spun me around and took off my hair pin that was holding up my hair. My brown locks fell like a waterfall and he used his hand to make it look neater. "You look better with your hair down. Stop pinning it up, it's gonna spoil your hair someday." Hyuuga told me. I didn't have time to react as he had already to my hand again and led me into the lobby. Paparazzi and reporters surrounded us the moment we stepped in.

"Mr. Hyuuga… Is it really true that you're in a relationship with Miss Sakura?" one asked.

"Miss Sakura, do you have anything to say about the photo in the newspaper this morning?" another bombarded.

"Miss Sakura…"

"Mr. Hyuuga…"

One by one, they started crowding around us and asked us questions about yesterday's kiss and today's photo. Typical of them.

Hyuuga pushed his way through the crowd and kept looking back to make sure I wasn't far behind him. His hands that held mine grew its hold tighter and tighter, as if afraid I would be separated. We finally reached the elevator and he pressed the button for the 12th floor. The paparazzi and reporters didn't manage to squeeze in and they were left behind.

"Phew… God! When will they stop pestering us?!" I grumbled.

Natsume Hyuuga didn't say anything; all he did was stare at the see-through glass casing, his hands still holding mine.

'Ding!' The door opened and Hyuuga pulled me out of the elevator. He went to the counter and told the guy something I couldn't make out. The guy nodded and brought us to our table. There, I saw two people. Satoshi and Kaoru Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga's parents, also known as the CEOs of HC-Hyuuga Corp.

"What are they here?" I whispered to Hyuuga.

"Them?" he said and helped me pull out my chair to settle me down, "They're here to see my new girlfriend."

Satoshi and Kaoru Hyuuga smiled at me. "You must be Natsume's new girlfriend, Miss Mikan Sakura right?"

I stared at them blankly and Hyuuga smirked at me. "What? Girlfriend? I thought…"

Hyuuga sat beside and said, "Yes, Mom and Dad, Mikan is the one I've been telling you about." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"How wonderful! I thought my dear son wouldn't get himself a new girlfriend after his break-up with that bitch Luna Koizumi." Mrs. Hyuuga stated.

_Bitch?_

Satoshi Hyuuga nodded in agreement, "Yes my dear. I think Miss Mikan would definitely be better than Luna. After all, Miss Mikan would most probably be NOT after our money."

The two of them seemed very pleased with me and Natsume Hyuuga looked very pleased with their expression too.

At that time, I had no idea what I just got myself into.

* * *

**Barely made past 2000 words. I'm only at 1800++… I tried ok? Do review and stay tuned for OKOY 4!**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


	4. The Night

**Yes people, I am back. This chapt is dedicated to moonacre99, AniME AddiCtz, JuSt To RaNdOm and** **AnnabelleAnneKC. Actually, I forgot to dedicate the previous chapt to moonacre99, so I'm doing it now and I'm gonna give my biggest thanks to you! And thank you AniME AddicCtz and AnnabelleAnneKC as well for reviewing every chapt I have so far. **

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

* * *

I stared at him in disbelief, and then my face turned into a frown. "What do you mean 'girlfriend'? I don't remember hearing you ask and myself agreeing to it!"

His parents looked at the both of us with a questioning look. "Natsume, she isn't your girlfriend?" his dad asked. Hyuuga, whose arms are still around me, squeezed my shoulder tightly. I winced in pain and proceeded to step his foot under the table. I assumed he felt the pain as well because he used his free hand and poked my sides. I shot him a deadly glare and pinched his thigh. Boy, this was going to go on and on.

"Son? Miss Mikan? Is anything wrong?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked us. I flashed a smile while Hyuuga replied, "Excuse us for a moment." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to the corridor. "What's your fucking problem? Can't you at least cooperate with me for just this while? I promise that once we leave this place, you are no longer my 'girlfriend'." He yelled at me as he stressed the point of girlfriend with the inverted commas.

"What's my problem? I'll tell you! First, you stole my first kiss off the streets, and then you barged into my house, gave a totally new make-over and forced me to wear this stupid dress that I hated so much! Lastly, why am I even your girlfriend now? I don't suppose that I have heard anything about it before! If you think making fun of me is your latest hobby, then I'm sorry! Go find someone else to fucking tease her! Get out of my life!!!" I shouted in his ear. I guess the paparazzi and reporters heard my voice because I could hear loud and rampaging footsteps approaching us.

Before I could even run away to avoid attention, Hyuuga pulled me into his arms and hugged me. "I'm sorry, _Mikan._" 5 seconds later, my arms found their way to his back and I returned his hug. 10 seconds later, as I suspected, the paparazzi and reporters were crowding around us and the usual questions, flashlights, microphones and recorders surrounded us.

Hyuuga broke our hug and dragged me away from them. We managed to squeeze through the jam and return to our room. "Well, you guys are finally back. What happened and why are you panting? Did you…?" Mr. Hyuuga asked, trying to send a message between his lines. "No we didn't, we just got chased by the stupid paparazzi and reporters." Hyuuga replied.

"I see… So, back to our main point, Miss Mikan here is your girlfriend right?"

"101% authentically mine." He told him. I could only nod as I didn't dare say anything incase I spill the beans.

I saw Mrs. Hyuuga's eyes lit up when she heard his reply. "My! This calls for celebrations!" she exclaimed.

My head turned towards the Hyuuga, but he was busy checking his iPhone. That bastard, he probably did it to make me get out of the trouble myself. Jerk.

"What celebration? I don't see the need to make it so grand. It's just a relationship, right?" I asked, hoping that she would brush off the idea.

She stood up and walked towards me, I guess my plan failed.

"Miss Mikan, incase you didn't know, the necklace you are wearing now is designed by me. I gave it to Natsume and told him that he could only give it the girl he loves and _wants _to marry. I didn't see it on Koizumi, but it ended up on you instead. So I assume that you'll be my future daughter-in-law, right Natsume?" she said.

He nodded, still using his iPhone.

"What? I… I… I don't have plans to marry him at all! This _has_ to be a mistake." I insisted. Kaoru Hyuuga shook her head, "It's definitely not. I assure you. You can't trust Natsume, but you can definitely trust me."

_Spot on. I don't trust Hyuugas' at all._

Hyuuga stepped in and told his parents, "Can we talk about this some other day? I'm kinda in a rush to sign a contract. Bye." That was a stupid excuse. He pulled me away from his mom and went out of the room, the paparazzi and reporters were still outside, so we had a minor trouble getting out. But thanks to Hyuuga, we managed. I'm not gonna tell you how, it's gonna freak you out.

And so, at 8 pm, we're in his car with him on the steering wheel. He refused to let me go on my own with the stupid excuse of "We must look more like a couple in front of my parents."

Therefore, I'm now in his car, sulking and grumbling. I pray to god that I would reach home soon, but then, to my HORROR, he brought me to this pub called "Black Edelweiss". We entered, and I saw Ruka and Hotaru waiting for us in the private booth. I was relieved because Hotaru was there and I wouldn't be alone with this jerk.

"Yo, Natsume." Ruka called.

Hyuuga greeted him back and sat next to him. Hotaru ushered me to sit next to her and I did. Even though there was loud blasting music around us, the atmosphere around us was very tense. "So…" Ruka began, "why are we here?"

"Just to chill out like the old times. God, I can't be bothered to explain. Polka-dots, you do the job." He ordered me.

I glared at him for a moment, and then continued to explain the crap and excuses that happened in the hotel. After I finished relaying my story, Hotaru and Ruka burst out in laughter.

"Natsume! You really said that to your mom and dad? Your mom took it for real you know."

I don't understand if it was just my imagination or what, but I'm sure I saw Hyuuga let out a small smile for a moment back there. "Haha, not funny. You had no idea how much I suffered when I was with them. No, I'm not his girlfriend."

Hotaru had a wide grin plastered on her, this means _money_. I glared at her telling her to shut up and drop the idea. No way I'm gonna let her do things that would ruin my future.

That night, we crapped a lot and I somehow understand Hyuuga better. I was even thinking that he might be a nice person after all, until he said… "Hey Polka-dots," he asked, "call me Natsume ok?"

I had already grown used to the name-calling, so I ignored that part. "What? Call you Natsume? That's so impossible! Not until you call me by my name as well!"

"I did, didn't I? So you should too." He reminded. Ugh… Not that hugging scene back there…

"Why are you so persistent anyway? Are you feeling itchy because nobody calls you that?"

Ruka panicked at the sight of our quarrel and tried to calm the both of us down. "Miss Sakura… Natsume… I don't think it would be beneficial for the both of you to be quarreling here… As you can see, this is a public area and people may enter anytime."

Hotaru shushed him up whispered something into his ear which I couldn't figure out. "If you have forgotten Ruka, this is a private booth and I basically own half of the shares in this pub. HC-Hyuuga owns half of everything, theoretically."

"Right…"

My face frowned at that comment, he's just too proud of himself so as I speak. I cleared my throat and began speaking, "Someone seems to have forgotten who the richest person here is."

Hyuuga smirked again, "We're on par idiot. Didn't your company send the statistics to you? Idiot."

I literally dropped my jaw, _what?_ How come I didn't know?

I was about to call my company when I realized that it wasn't important at all. What's important now is that Hyuuga is trying to make me call his name. Like that'll happen! Dream on. The stupid and irritating voice of Hyuuga brought me back to reality. "Let's get going. I don't care if you call me by name or what. I'll make sure you would say that from your mouth someday. You better watch out." He snapped.

I made a funny face and stuck my tongue out at him as a sign of "I don't care". He did nothing but smirked again and again. Damn you.

We four of us left the pub and Ruka sent Hotaru back, how caring. As for me, I'm still stuck with him and all he did was forcefully dragging my arm and me into his car, chucked me into my seat and accelerated at full speed. "Slow down!" I screamed at him. but he was blasting the radio and couldn't hear me at all. About 20 minutes of crazing speeding, I finally reached my on mansion. God bless.

"Hyuuga, you're gonna get the both of us killed someday if you still continue driving at that crazy speed." I preached.

"No we're not. I'm a seasoned driver incase you didn't know. And I know where to turn, brake so on and so forth. The police can't catch us anyway, they'd probably get fired."

I was speechless. When was the rule of "Being rich, no crime" created? Wow.

Hyuuga was about to turn around and leave when I pulled his shirt and stopped him. I have no idea what just got into me but I was actually preventing him from leaving. He turned back to look at me reached out his hand to mine, the one that held onto his shirt. "I'm… sorry… I guess you shou-" but my sentenced was cut off by him as he pulled me into a hug. I was surprised, but his hug grew tighter and all I could do was to hug him back.

His warm and velvet voice reached my ears, "I'm sorry for today, Mikan. Thank you for taking the trouble, this will be the last time I will do this. I promise that once this dies down, I would see you again."

My eyes grew wide at his statement, at that point of time, I changed my view of him. "I… Natsume…" That's it, I finally said his name. He had a smile on his face after I said that. He broke our long hug and walked towards his car, I called him, "Natsume… Care for a drink?"

He smiled again, "Sure."

We went into my mansion and Yukimi was there. I told her to finish off what she hadn't and dismissed her. About 10 minutes or so, Natsume and I were seated on my couch, each holding a glass of red wine. We chatted, not quarreling like we used to. He told me about his life and I told him mine.

His sister, Aoi Hyuuga, married his schoolmate called Youichi Hijiri when she was only 18. Well, maybe it was a little too young, but Natsume trust Youichi a lot, and he was certain that Aoi would be in good hands. Natsume is really protective over his sister from what he told me.

So, we drank the whole night and I started to feel sleepy and just rested my head on his shoulder. I believe he too, was sleepy as well, because I could feel something heavy on my head.

When we woke up the next morning, everything was different. Yukimi hurriedly woke me up as soon as the sun rose. I looked around and saw that Natsume wasn't there. "Yes Yukimi? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mr. Hyuuga is in the kitchen preparing breakfast for you, as he insisted. But what's important is the people outside!" she said in panick.

"People?"

"The reporters and paparazzi are here again! All crowding outside our gate!"

I rushed to the door and looked outside through the window, sure enough, the people were there. But what's the cause? I went to find Natsume in the kitchen, only to see him cracking two eggs at the same time, then proudly throwing away the shell. "Natsume, Yukimi said there were reporters and paparazzi outside, and THERE ARE. What happened?"

"Am I god? What makes you think I know?" he retorted. I popped a vein and dragged him to the door. He peeped through the window and saw them. Like the usual Natsume Hyuuga I know, he tidied himself, ordered me to do the same and dragged me outside. The moment the door opened just by 10 centimetres, I could already hear the reporters going "There they are!"

We walked towards the gate and the questioned bombarded us.

"Miss Mikan, we apparently saw you going out with Mr. Hyuuga yesterday and he never left your house after he sent you home. What have you got to say about this?" one asked.

"Are the two of you happen to be in a relationship? What are you feelings for each other?" another questioned.

Natsume and I couldn't even be bothered about their questions, what we were processing in our minds were where the hell did they know about us. Just then, one reporter stood up. "Mr. Hyuuga, I suppose you remember me, incase you forgot, I'm Yumiko Arai. The one who wrote about the both of you in the previous report."

The crowd went silent. I looked at Natsume who seemed to be thinking about something. "Of course," he said, "I recognize you, in a way."

My heart pounded rapidly, I was affected by Natsume's comment about her. Well, I know that she was the one who boldly stood up against him, but I don't he would take that much notice on someone like her right? Wait… why am I even saying something like this?

Am I jealous?

No way.

* * *

**OK, 2297 words this time. Major record! 3 cheers for me! Reviews plz!**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


	5. The Mornings

**I'm back! Gosh! I just realized something. When I just finish updating my stories, people will all do the same and then my story gets pushed back to like page 2, and it's not even been 2 days! How am I supposed to get reviews like this? This is an early update as I've have nth to do recently. Dedicated to the same few people! If you leave me a really really wonderful and loving review, I might just dedicate the next chapter to you!**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

**Disclaimer: Had the mind to do it. Owns nothing of Gakuen Alice and Natsume Hyuuga himself.**

* * *

I am not falling for Natsume Hyuuga. Never and NO WAY. What's wrong with me? Perhaps it was because of yesterday's wine? But I wasn't that drunk… Was I? Anyway, I heard Natsume and that Yumiko tell each other some really spiting words. What was their relationship?

"Lookie here, let me have an interview of the both of you and I would not write any negative rumors in my next report." She told him, voice in a threatening tone. I did not like it at all. I looked at Natsume who remained expressionless despite the commotion outside my gate; his eyes never left Yumiko's.

"I don't agree to this interview. You can go ahead and say all you want, as you know, I can sue you for false report and invasion of privacy. You'd probably lose your job and come begging me to forgive you. Let me guess, you're most likely the one who called them here today, right?" Natsume replied. I was relieved when he said that to her, WAIT! What the heck is wrong with me today?

"Oh really? You'll see about that tomorrow. Natsume Hyuuga, don't forget that you can't escape after what've you done to my sister." She told him in a soft whisper that only the 3 of us could hear. _What did Natsume do to her sister? _I couldn't really catch the whole situation, but Yumiko left the crowd and headed off on her own. The paparazzi and reporters continued questioning us and Natsume grew slightly pissed. I too, was starting to feel irritated. He walked off and returned to my mansion without saying anything. I bowed at them and left as well.

"Has everything been cleared?" Yukimi asked. I nodded in reply and went off to find Natsume, who somehow disappeared when he entered. "Mr. Hyuuga's in your room, Miss Mikan. I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't listen."

"Don't worry about that ok? Why don't you go and do your job? I'll settle him myself." I assured her. She smiled at me and went off.

I climbed the stairs that led to the second floor and was about to open my door when I saw that it was already ajar. "Natsume?" I asked as I went in. Almost immediately, I was enveloped in a hug and pulled onto my bed. "What are yo-" I protested, but I could feel his chest against my back.

"Just for this while, stay like this just for this while." he whispered into my ear. I felt a little tingy by his sentence, but nevertheless, I agreed.

I had no idea how long our hug was, but I'm pretty sure that it lasted for more than 10 minutes. The next thing I knew, the both of us were kissing. I was clueless to why he did that, but somewhere deep in my heart, I had longed for that kiss. It wasn't love, it wasn't lust either. It was just… natural. He proceeded to pin me onto my bed and sent my trails of kisses down my body, I was a little "pleased" by what he did.

But that wasn't the end, he had the intention to remove my clothes and fuck me senseless, however, I managed to stop him. "We… shouldn't be doing this…" I told him. Natsume didn't seem to protest at all, I guessed he wasn't that type of guy. He was self-conscious and he knew what he was doing.

"I'm sorry…" he said in a low voice. "I know… I'm sorry too," I apologized then asked again, "mind telling me what happened?"

He looked hesitant at first, but said, "I'll tell you one thing first, I'll say out the rest when the time is right."

"It's okay, what is it?"

"Yumiko Arai, better known as Yumiko Koizumi, is the sister of my ex. You know, the millionaire daughter that I just broke up with." He explained.

I nodded.

"I broke up with her because of some reason and then lied to her about something else. Luna went berserk and didn't appear in front of the media anymore." He continued. For some reason, I could sense that Natsume really loved Luna. I didn't want to probe about their break up because Natsume said he would tell me.

"So that's how you knew Yumiko?"

"Obvious."

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't jealous because of his love towards Luna, but I didn't like him repeating her name infront of me. Come on, everybody in the world knows how a bitch Luna can be. Why did Natsume even like her in the first place? Was his taste that bad?

"So… erm… you're ok? Back to normal?" I asked.

He didn't reply, so I took it as a yes. We headed down to the dining hall as Yukimi said she would prepare lunch for us. I didn't really like the idea of home-cooked food, but since there was so much chaos outside, I wasn't left with a choice. "Do you mind?" I questioned Natsume, worried that he might not like the idea. He said nothing but just chucked the food into my mouth and ate his own. I guess he didn't mind at all.

Natsume and I finished lunch in about 30 minutes or so, and then I suggested we go out to relax for awhile, since the both of us didn't have any projects or shoots coming up. Natsume's concert has been postponed to somewhere in September, which is about 8 months from now, so he was free to do whatever he wanted for now.

I called up Hotaru and Ruka, asking them if they wanted to come along and they agreed. The four of us met up at iLuma and started shopping. Well, Natsume and Ruka seemed really reluctant, cause' all Ruka wanted to do was to sit down and drink mocha. But of course, Hotaru wouldn't let him, who would carry her shopping bags if he did? So poor Ruka had to tag along. Natsume on the other hand, accompanied us in our trips, but he would just stay outside, hands in pockets, Armani aviator shades on, and listening to his iTouch.

We wanted no attention from the media, but you know, being a celebrity does have its cons as well. People come chasing after you from all four directions and you don't even have a place to run. So instead, Hotaru, being the easily irritated person like Natsume, _suggested_ that we should go to Gloria Jeans and have a cup of mocha, as thought by Ruka.

"Wouldn't Coffee Bean be better? Gloria's mocha taste more of choco than coffee." I complained.

"Coffee contains caffeine that makes your health worst and makes your skin look bad. You want that?" she retorted. That's it, she won the round. Damn, I always lose to her.

Being around Natsume was awkward, after the pretend girlfriend and the pre-sex thingy just now. But I put my mind off the matter by engaging myself in more activities, trying to avoid the gaze of Natsume. Hotaru told me that I should be wary of this guy, for she was surprised by my sudden change of attitude towards him.

"It's nothing, really. Something happened this morning that made me realize he wasn't a bad person after all. Don't worry too much 'kay? I promise I would tell you if anything happened." I assured her. Hotaru can be such a nag sometimes, but that goes to show she cares about me.

Ruka and Natsume had their own private chat at the table next to ours. I did not wonder about what they were discussing, though I'm surprised that Hotaru didn't probe as well. "We have our own privacy." She said.

After the trip, we went back on our own. But the next morning, I was shocked by the newspaper front-page, _again_.

_Tokyo Times_

_A secret affair?_

_The two tops are on our front-page again! Guess what? Our reporters caught the two of them hugging outside Miss Sakura's mansion 2 days ago at night, and later on, Mr. Hyuuga went in. But! He was never seen coming out! What could this mean? _

_Mr. Hyuuga and Miss Sakura, both 21 this year, are Japan's most sought after bachelor and bachelorette. Since our previous report, they two of them have never missed the attention from the media. We questioned the two of them yesterday morning, but they refused to answer. Are they really in love? Pictures dating back from the kiss that they shared outside I-ChiK!'s building are still hot and fresh online. And so are they themselves. Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are online's No. 1 and No. 2 searches respectively._

_If they're already hot individually, they'd be melting if they ended up together! Or are they already?_

_Reported by: Yumiko Arai_

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw this. Yumiko Arai really dared to post this, she wasn't kidding about yesterday then. Did Natsume really offend her that much? I threw the paper aside and went to do my morning routine. Yukimi had requested to take the day off as she had to see some family matters, which I gave her of course. I called up Natsume and after 5 calls, he finally picked up. "God, why do you even have a phone if you don't pick up calls?" I grumbled.

"I've picked up now, didn't I? What's your problem?"

"Have you seen the newspaper? We're on it again!"

I heard him mumbling something before he continued our conversation, "Yeah, I've seen it. So what? It's not like they can do anything to us."

"But Yumiko seems to be against you. I mean, she really posted the report. What on earth have you done?" I asked him.

"Nothing that really bothers you. Rather, I find this even better. My parents would really believe us if they read this, and I would have less problems convincing them."

Gosh! What can I say? He does have a point. But I don't want his parents making this matter even bigger! I have no intentions of being his girlfriend at all, much less his wife!

"_Hyuuga, _we need to take things into our own hands now. I can't just sit back and see what the other rumors they are going to start spreading!"

He sounded irritated when he replied my next sentence, "Look, I don't see why you're overreacting about this. Let the media do whatever they want, once they get bored of us, everything will die down. Of course, it's better that we don't meet during this time. It'd probably create more opportunity for them to spread unwanted rumors."

"Whatever… But you're the one who always come and find me. I didn't even ask for the dinner with your family!" I argued.

"And I wonder who was the one who invited me to _her _mansion and get caught by the paparazzi hugging me outside!" he argued back.

"I really wonder about the fact that who was the want who had sleazy intentions on me!"

"I had always _pondered_ about who initiated the kiss in the first place!"

I had nothing to back my stand, so I just hung up on him. "THAT JERK!!!" I screamed inside my room.

Being bored the whole day, I decided to drop by my company and see how they were doing. Although I believe that Mr. Lin would manage it perfectly even if I wasn't there. Who's Mr. Lin anyway?

Mr. Aldolin Koujo, or Mr. Lin for short, is my company's managing director. He was recruited when he was still in Italy and my parents sent him back to help me out, though I barely needed it. He's half-French and half-Japanese, just like Ruka. I treat him like my older brother, cause' he's 3 years older than me. But he's a nice guy, really nice I tell you.

Therefore, I walked into my closet and picked out my best clothes. Going to my company was as important as going to a ball. We hire only the best and those with real great fashion sense, so I couldn't lose out right?

Black Topshop dress, Gucci bag, Chanel shades, Christian Louboutin heels all checked and I'm ready to go!

"Bye Miss Mikan." Yukimi said.

I arrived at my company in my Cooper and the valet came to park my car. As I entered, the workers who were at the lobby greeted me, including some of my clients.

"Welcome Miss Sakura."

I bowed at them and headed towards my office on the 25th floor. God, my company building is _HUGE_. The lift door opened and I turned to the left, the direction where my office was. When I opened the door, I saw the person that I hated to see the most.

Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**Drop a review k?**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


	6. The Confession

**Hi peeps! I'm back!!! To those who are reading my other story, The midnight secret, I'll be updating it soon, so stay tuned ok?**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

* * *

'_Why the heck is Natsume here?'_ I asked myself. Nevertheless, I walked up to him in my most composed manner and asked, "What business do you have with me?"

His hands reached for mine and pulled me onto his lap as he enveloped his arms around me. I was taken in by surprise, but I didn't struggle to break free from his grasp. Instead, I asked him softly, "What's wrong?" He didn't say anything at all, but just continued to hug me. It was only 5 minutes later then he started to speak. "I'm so glad that you're alright. Did anything happen on your way here?"

I shook my head. Natsume heaved a sigh of relief. "I was so afraid that she might do something to you."

"She? You mean Luna Koizumi or Yumiko Arai?"

"Both. I received an email earlier from Yumiko Arai that she and her sister are going to harm you to prevent the both of us getting together."

"But we aren't even together in the first place! What made her think that? Is it due to your parents?" I asked.

He logged into my computer and opened his email inbox, and clicked on a certain email. I scanned through it and my eyes widened. "Why are they doing this? What have I done wrong?! Natsume, tell me!" I shouted at him, my eyes close to tears.

Natsume hugged me tightly and tried to calm me down. I didn't know what to do. The Koizumi's are after my life just because Luna thought I stole Natsume from her. I thanked god that my office was situated in a high area because it would be difficult for the paparazzi to take any pictures, and also that it would take quite a long time for the workers to reach my office level.

"Mikan, I may sound wrong saying this, but…"

I looked up at him, "But?"

He took in a deep breath before saying, "But will you be mine for real? You need someone to protect you during this time, and since I was the one who caused everything in the first place, I find the need for me to take responsibility."

I stared at him for a moment. Was he telling me to be his girlfriend? "Aren't you making things worse? Us being together is the main reason why they're after me. I could always ask for more bodyguards, right?"

Natsume walked towards the window shutter and closed it, nobody could see what we were doing now. _I was afraid_.

"Mikan, listen. I'll have you know that the Koizumi's play dirty. They don't go by the rules, that's what happened to me. I don't want you to be the second victim, not when it involves the both of us. My parents love you to the core and they would do anything to help you, but only when you're my girlfriend. The other time, it was all pretence and want you to forget about it. I want you to be my girlfriend for real."

"I don't see the link between everything. Why do I need your parents help when I can actually afford to hire my own bodyguards and protect myself? Also, if pretending to be your girlfriend infront of your parents already works, why do I have to be your girlfriend for real? All we need is for them to believe, not to be for real."

I could see that he almost wanted to bang his own head onto the wall. "I told you, the Koizumi's play dirty. They don't send thugs to bash you up. They hire assassins and silence you. Since the Koizumi's dare not do anything to me, it's only best that you stay with me. Which is why, in order to prevent any rumors from spreading again, we'll admit our relationship to them instead. That's killing two birds in one stone and it can also make my life easier instead of worrying about what will happen to you."

I broke myself free from his hug and sat down on the couch placed infront of the flat-screened TV. "Ok, I get what you mean. But let me ask you something, are you trying to tell me that you are actually _in love _with me?"

Natsume put his hands into his pocket as if trying to get something, then walked towards me and ordered me to close my eyes. I felt him place something on my neck before he took my left hand placed a ring on my third finger. I opened my eyes as he told me to and I turned around to face him. My eyes met his and he leaned down to kiss me. I took that as a yes.

He broke the kiss and said, "You can take off the necklace as and when you like, but the ring must stay on your finger. Luna didn't even get to wear it, so you'll be their owner."

I smiled when I heard what he said. I guess… I'm falling for him after all.

We had dinner together at a fancy restaurant called 'Dolce', which means sweetly in French and like what most guys do, Natsume paid the bill. We had a nice discussion on what we should do in the future to deal with the Koizumi's and Natsume even bought me a bouquet of roses. I saw a different Natsume again today. It was like the last time he was at my house telling me about his past, he was gentle, caring and not a wee bit arrogant.

He offered to drive me home and I agreed. During the ride, his free hand was always holding onto mine. The both of us knew that there were paparazzi and reporters following us in a car near us, but we couldn't care less. Their attention was what we needed to let them know about our relationship. Natsume knew that there were risks of me getting hurt if I was alone; after all, the ones that we are dealing with are the Koizumi's. Who in world knows what they'll do to get me out of their way.

We arrived at the gate outside my mansion and Natsume opened the car door for me. As I was about to enter my mansion after Yukimi unlocked the gate for me, Natsume called me, "Wait."

"Yes?" I turned around and asked. That was when he pulled me into his embrace and kissed me senseless. I responded to his kiss and the next thing I knew, Natsume locked his car using the remote control and pulled me into my own house. God, save me.

"Red wine, Yukimi." He ordered her. Since when did Yukimi become his maid? Of course, Yukimi being Yukimi went to get it as she knew it was her duty. I dismissed her from her duties and told her to rest early. She nodded and left the both of us alone.

"So? What's our topic this time?" I asked him curiously.

He sat closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. As if on cue, my head began to feel heavy and I slowly lean it against his muscular chest. "I really hated you at first you know. Cause you stole my first kiss which was meant for my future husband." I told him, gently shaking the wine glass as I did.

"Then why did you agree to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I guess your true self made me love you. Why do you act so cold infront of others, even infront of Hotaru? She's your best friend's girlfriend for god's sake! And she's my best friend too."

"I hate people who like me just because of my looks and wealth. It's really irritating when they try to favor you and then all they want is to get your attention to consider their daughter to be your wife. I had enough of those."

"So how did you meet Luna?" I nearly bashed myself for asking that. I forgot that he was sensitive about her.

He paused for a moment before answering my question, "Well… Luna was actually the daughter of one of my family's client, as you know, the Koizumi's. I was really shocked that she didn't go crazy when she saw me, because most girls do. I like girls like her and then we started going out. Everything was okay at first, until I realized that she was after my family's fortune. She asked me for loads of presents and I gave them to her, for I was still 'in love' with her. Then one day, I woke up and realized that I had been too dumb. I met her in a nearby café and I told her that I wanted to break up with her. She asked me why."

He stopped talking and took the wine glass from my hand. "What did you tell her?"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered in my ear.

"What exactly did you tell her?" I probed.

"I told her that I had someone else I like and that it was you. It was _complete lie._ I didn't have any feelings for you back then. The reason why I told her that was because I needed a reason to dump her. She went crazy after that. Remember the day when I kissed you outside I-ChiK!'s building? That was because I saw her 'spying' on the both of us. She probably got her sister to help her cause she's from the gossip industry. That explains why I suddenly kissed you."

"And I supposed that's how I got involved in this whole situation right now."

He nodded. I sat up and faced him, his eyes were full of regret. I turned his head to face me and told him, "It's not your fault. I'm thankful for it. If it wasn't for that lie, I'd probably didn't have the chance to meet you and fall in love with you. So don't blame yourself. I love you."

Natsume pulled me into his chest and tightened his hug around me. I hugged him back as if to comfort him. He looks just like a kid at this moment, and I was like his mother. But he soon reverted back to being a man and carried me into my room. I knew what was going to happen next.

Once in my room, he threw me onto my bed and loosened his tie. He came towards me and pinned me onto my bed to prevent me from escaping, slowly, he sent trails of kisses down my neck and after a few other moments, we were making love. I wouldn't call it sex because it wasn't lust, we had love. Everything ended slower than we thought and before I fell asleep, I heard him say, "I love you too."

The next morning:

I woke up at around 9 am in the morning feeling a little drowsy. It must be the post-sex effect. I turned around to find the place next to me empty. Where's Natsume? I grabbed my clothes from the floor and went to the bathroom to wash up. After that, I headed down to look for Natsume.

"If you're looking for Mr. Hyuuga, he's in your closet." Yukimi told me when I met her on the way. I thanked her and walked towards my closet. I saw him and tapped his shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

He turned around and gave me a bear hug. "Just checking if you're on the right track in fashion. As I can see, it's not bad. But there are a few things that you might want to add in."

"Like? A new Gucci bag? I wouldn't mind if you buy one for me." I joked.

"Why not? We'll go there later." He replied.

"I was just kidding! What I mean is, what do you mean by add in?"

"Maybe… this?" he said as he took out a package from behind my back.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"It's magic. Now open it."

I took the parcel from his hand and opened it. Inside was a black and red dress that reached slightly above the knees. I looked at him with a surprised expression and asked, "What's this for?"

"For my mother's party. She's celebrating her birthday in 2 days time and she _ordered_ me to bring you there. So I thought that it would be better to get you a dress that I like instead of those in your closet. I have to say that this dress is specially made for you, so you better wear it, or I'll punish you."

"And how?" I questioned him mischievously.

He smirked at me and replied, "You'll see."

I placed the dress aside and followed him down to the kitchen where Yukimi had already prepared our breakfast. We ate in silence and Natsume suggested that we should have lunch with Ruka and Hotaru. I agreed and called up Hotaru while Natsume called Ruka. Natsume managed to borrow some of my dad's clothes and we left the house. It's kinda surprising that he managed to fit in even though my dad is like smaller than him.

When we reached the gate, the usual faces of the reporters and paparazzi were seen again. It was of no surprise, the both of us knew that they were bound to write up some stupid reports again.

"Mr. Hyuuga, you were caught again for not leaving Miss Sakura's house. Do you have any comments about this?" the same reporter from the previous time asked.

Natsume looked at me, then gave them a smirk. "Yes, of course. Miss Sakura Mikan is officially my girlfriend."

* * *

**Ok, I'm done with this chapter. How is it? I spent one whole day doing this although I'm celebrating CNY. Say thank you, readers. ^^ Reviews^^**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


	7. The posteffect

**I'm just too free these few days coz I barely have any homework. But once I do, I might update slightly slower than usual. Dun worry peeps. I'm staying wif this story through e end!**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

* * *

I looked at Natsume with a smile. He finally made our relationship public; although I'm not really sure if it's good or bad cause by making it public means that I would be hated by Natsume's fan girls. Half of Japan's population is his fans, and the other half is mine. The cameras' flashes never stopped blinking, and the questions were never stopped asking.

"Miss Sakura, are you happy that The Natsume Hyuuga is your boyfriend? Although it was to be expected as both of you are the most popular people in Japan, but still, how do you feel about it?" Yumiko asked me.

I gave her a fake smile and replied, "Well, all I can say is that I'm really glad that Natsume managed to move on after his break up and that I'm his new love. I really hope that we can be together till the end and we stay true to each other. It doesn't really matter to me that he's the hot shot in Japan cause I love him for who he is and I suppose he harbors the same feelings as well. Right, Natsume?"

Some of the reporters took down every word I said and some were recording it. Natsume put his hand around my waist and gave me a light kiss on the cheek, "How sweet…" the crowd said. I blushed slightly and Natsume squeezed our way through the paparazzi to my car. He put me into the passenger's seat before going to the driver's. I argued with him, saying that I wanted to drive instead, but he covered my mouth with his hand and told me to shut up. We arrived at the meeting place not long after and we saw Hotaru and Ruka already seated at the table I reserved.

"Hi Hotaru! Ruka too!" I greeted.

Hotaru nodded her head and Ruka replied me with a welcoming tone. Natsume who was behind the whole time went to his seat opposite Ruka and sat down. I went to my seat as well and called the waitress to take down our orders. Minutes later, our food was served.

"So..." Hotaru started, "what's the catch?"

Ruka eyed the both of us intensely, waiting for an answer coming from me. "Well… erm… Me and Natsume are sorta like together now…?"

"That's it?" she asked.

I nodded. Natsume remained expressionless while Ruka looked a little too happy. "What's wrong, Ruka?"

With his innocent smile still on, he replied nothing. Hotaru acted as if nothing happened and continued eating her food. Natsume got up to use the washroom and left his napkin on his chair. I could see a bunch of his fans going crazy at the corner, supposedly trying to get his used napkin. But seeing that we were there, they didn't dare do anything. Ruka followed Natsume into the washroom as well.

**In the washroom:**

"Natsume… are you serious about Miss Sakura? You're not using her to get Luna back right?" Ruka asked worriedly.

Natsume dried his hands using the paper towel and answered, "If I did, I wouldn't knock her up."

Ruka's facial expression changed to a shock one. "You fucked her?!"

Remaining calm and trying to keep his cool, Natsume replied him, "No, _we made love._ Fucking and sexing is only used when no love is involved. Stop worrying Ruka, I love her, genuinely."

Ruka couldn't help but worry right? Natsume had just broken up with Luna Koizumi, that millionaire daughter. How is he able to get over her so quickly? But then again, Miss Sakura is indeed a very special person. She had that glow nobody has, even his own girlfriend Hotaru. Perhaps Miss Sakura might be 'The One' that Natsume has been looking for, the right one this time. Well, all he can do is to support and pray that nobody would come and ruin their relationship. Not even Luna Koizumi.

The two of them headed out and returned to their seats, continuing their meal. It seems that Hotaru had already finished eating by the time they came out. "Took you two long enough." She grumbled.

I smiled at her and said, "Don't be grumpy, Hotaru. You'll get wrinkles. Do you wanna drink anything?"

Hotaru let out a sigh before saying, "Get me some grape soda then. No ice."

I nodded and called the waitress here again. Her eyes never left the two handsome guys beside me, feeling a little pissed off; I faked a cough to get her attention. "Oh I'm sorry… may I repeat your order? One grape soda and an orange soda. What about the two guys?"

Natsume ordered cappuccino while Ruka had the same as Hotaru. How sweet.

We left the place after we finished our drinks and I suggested that perhaps we should head downtown and do some shopping for Hotaru's new design inspiration. The media has been complaining recently about Hotaru's hiatus and people are starting to wonder if she can't design at all. Sheesh! Do they even know what is called professional? If Hotaru can't design, how the heck did she manage to clinch the Best Designer Award?

Nevertheless, we drove to downtown and went to one of the highest classed shopping centre. Tom Ford, Christian Louboutin, D&G, Burberry, McQueen… etc. all you can name of. The people there recognized us immediately and went to serve us the moment we stepped our foot into any shop. Ahh… It feels good to be rich. Sure, there were salesgirls going gaga over Natsume and Ruka, and there were men who went crazy when they saw us. But yeah, you know the guys. They went to our side and wrapped their hands around our waist, as if holding a signboard saying "My property". Oh, it's good to be loved.

Hotaru took down a few notes here and there, and then drafted her design on her ever so close companion, her laptop. "It's good to see you starting your work again, Hotaru." I said to her.

"It's not that I'm not doing anything, the problem is that the pesticides out there never understand art. All they care is gossip. How pathetic."

God, her tongue is sharp. But that's what so special about her. You can never find the heart to hate her for what she tells you cause it somehow makes sense, even if it's a hurtful comment.

It was about 4 pm when we decided to leave the place. Though tired due to the intense shopping, I never stopped blabbering about how much I love Hotaru's design and how I wished that she would design one for me someday. Ruka wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying as we entered the car park. Natsume unlocked my car and we waved goodbye to the other couple.

"Didn't expect them to get together so fast." Hotaru murmured to Ruka.

He nodded in agreement and said, "I know, I guess my plan wasn't needed at all."

"What plan?"

"Nothing, I'm just real glad that Natsume found Miss Sakura."

"That idiot may be the cause of everything that's gonna happen in the future. The Koizumi's are going to be on the act soon." Hotaru continued as she entered the car.

"How'd you know?" Ruka asked as he accelerated.

Hotaru gave a grin, and then replied, "You know they say that your girlfriend has the best resources right?"

Ruka sweat dropped and drove Hotaru back to her house, keeping silent throughout the entire journey. Meanwhile…

**In Mikan's mansion:**

"Welcome back Miss Mikan and Mr. Hyuuga." Yukimi greeted us the moment we stepped in. I handed her my shopping bags and told her to dump everything in the closet as I would clear it up later. Natsume went into my kitchen and rummaged through my fridge. "Stop searching my fridge already! What do you want?"

He turned to looked at me and said, "Well, I was looking for something to drink, but then realized that all you have is milk and collagen."

I rolled my eyes and him and answered, "If I have coke and sprite, I would turn fat."

"Oh, girls and their diet. Where did you red wine go?" he asked.

I went to the bar counter and opened the wine cabinet, "There's a thing in the world called the wine cabinet where you store the wine. Apparently, the red wine was used up when you came here the last time."

"Oh…" he said, "the time where we were so immersed in ea-"

"Shut up!" I hissed.

Natsume let out a laugh and hugged me from the back. "I was just kidding, Polka-dots."

"I'm not wearing polka-dots today, pervert. And besides, just because your concert is postponed to September doesn't mean that you don't have any upcoming projects. Mr. Lin sms-ed me a few hours ago saying that we have a photo shoot to do next week."

He released his hug and got himself a cup of plain water. Leaning on the kitchen table, he said, "I guess it's because we are now a public item, that's why."

"Wanna hear the bad news?" I questioned him. He nodded his head in reply. "Luna Koizumi would be there for a different shoot as well."

There was silence between the both of us. Natsume was the first one to speak, "What? Didn't she went crazy and stopped appearing in front of the media?"

I heaved a sigh and replied, "She probably trying to make a comeback. Perhaps it is to get back at you for dumping her? I don't know. Make a wild guess."

I saw Natsume's facial expression changed for a moment. Was it because he was afraid that Luna would harm me? Or was he afraid that she might get back at him? I didn't want to think about the worst. All I know is that I have Natsume and that he would protect me, he promised. I walked up to Natsume and put my hands on his shoulders. "It's just a shoot. Just do your best and try to avoid her as much as you can. If it comes to the case whereby she really finds you, I'll get my bodyguards."

He kissed my forehead and said thank you. I felt really guilty. If I hadn't told him that Luna would be in the same studio as us, perhaps he would feel this way. But then again, if I didn't tell him, wouldn't it be worst when he sees her next week?

Natsume dragged me to my living room and sat on the couch. I leaned by head against his chest and we fell asleep just like that.

**In Ruka's house:**

The handsome blond took off his French Connection watch and put it on his bedside table. Walking up to his personal notice board, he tore down the note-to-self he made last time about getting Natsume and Miss Sakura together. He smiled to himself and threw the paper into the bin next to the desk. "I guess I wasn't need," he told himself as he went up to his bed and covered the blanket around his body, "some things are better when nature works its own way out."

Ruka thought about what Natsume told him in the washroom today, Natsume _made love _with Miss Sakura. "One day, Hotaru, you're gonna be the one that's gonna end up naked on my bed."

With that self-assurance, he went into a peaceful sleep.

**The next morning:**

As always, the Sakura mansion would be flooded with people in the morning whenever The Natsume Hyuuga didn't leave the house. It was to be expected, online's No.1 and No.2 searches were not titles for nothing.

It wasn't difficult to spot the familiar ones. Natsume and I could already remember their physical features. A few new faces here and there, and of course, the prominent Yumiko Arai.

I pulled Natsume out of the house and dragged him to my car. The both of us had no plans for today, we decided to slack and take a stroll around the park near his home. As we were having our lovely time, Natsume stopped in his tracks.

"Aoi?"

There, in front of us, stood a beautiful young lady in her early 20s, probably around 3-4 months pregnant. Next to her was a handsome guy with slightly dark grey hair. His hand was around her now figureless waist and his other hand was holding on to what I assumed her bag.

"Natsume?" the girl asked in return.

The guy next to her went up to Natsume and gently slapped his shoulder, "Yo, Natsume."

"Hi Youichi, hi Aoi." He greeted. I nodded my head in acknowledge to their presence. I didn't know them. But I guessed that they were Aoi and Youichi from what Natsume said just now. So what? His sister got pregnant? Wow.

Natsume stared at his sister for a moment, he scanned her body up and down. "You're pregnant." He blurted out.

"Yup! Or else what? Do I look I just gained 5kg after 5 months? No, I'm pregnant with Youichi's child."

I backed myself away a little. Natsume had this ominous aura around him.

"Why didn't you tell me the good news, Aoi?" Natsume asked with a smile.

I almost choked.

* * *

**How was it? It took me quite a long time for this one got I didn't have anything to write. But yeah, my wits got me through and there you have it! Chapter 7! 2205 words is not that bad right? Give me a clap!!!! And a review if you don't mind!! ^^**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


	8. The Meeting

**I'm back people!!! Haha!! Did you miss me? Or did you miss the story? Anyway, Chpt 8 of OKOY is here!! Enjoy.**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

* * *

What the heck just happened?

Ok, Natsume and I were taking a stroll in the park, and then we met two persons. One was his sister, Aoi, and the other was her husband, Youichi. What's the deal? Aoi is pregnant for about 3-4 months and Natsume was happy. Believe it he was.

It was plastered all over his face.

Aoi walked up to him and said, "Well, my dear brother, it wasn't as if I didn't want to tell you. But with the recent chaos and scandal going all around you, we were afraid that you might not be able to take the blow." Youichi nodded his head in agreement.

Unable to absorb what his sister just said, Natsume replied, "But you could have at least sent me a sms! God! Do you know how worried I was when I didn't hear anything from you or from Dad?"

I tried to hide my giggle. Hearing that coming from Natsume was new. I mean, he is like a perfectly normal brother who has a sister complex. How does that make him perfect anyway? But yeah, it was funny. I looked at Aoi and waved 'Hi' to her. She smiled at me and resumed talking to Natsume. Youichi butted in this time.

"Natsume, it's true you know. We were so scared that your mood might be affected if we told you. Besides, the Natsume I know who has a sister complex might bash me up for getting Aoi pregnant. Though I don't see the reason why, since we are lawfully married." Youichi added in.

I laughed again at Youichi's remark. Was Natsume really someone like that? I forced myself into their conversation and commented, "Is Natsume a person who has a sister complex? It's true that he mentioned your name a few times, but I didn't know that he was someone like that."

"You gotta believe me, Sakura! You should have seen how Natsume used to torture the guys who got too close to Aoi." Youichi answered. I tried my best not to think about it and started a different topic. "Er… How about we have lunch together? Then we can catch up with each other over the table."

"Sounds good to me. Shall we, Natsume?" Aoi asked.

Without saying a word, Natsume walked towards our car and ushered the couple inside. "Drive slowly. We have a pregnant lady here." I advised him. "It's not like I don't know." He replied.

I punched him slightly on the shoulder and fastened my seatbelt. Safety comes first. That's what my mom always says. Youichi carefully helped Aoi to her seat before settling on his own. What a nice husband, I wish I had one. Nope, Natsume doesn't count.

We drove to the nearest restaurant and ordered the food there. It wasn't really to my taste cause it was all Chinese cuisine. But Aoi wanted to eat there so we had no choice. Rule No.1, you cannot say no to a pregnant woman's wants.

"How's life, Natsume?" Youichi asked him when our food was served. "The same old. Well, except for a few old enemies and a new girlfriend."

Aoi looked at him and asked, "What? You mean Luna? She's barely good enough to be worth as your enemy, my dear brother. Maybe she should just stay as herself, a total bitch."

"Aoi! Language! I don't want our child to be so vulgar!" Youichi cried. She nodded in apology and continued speaking. "Mikan, can I call you that?"

"Er... Yeah… Sure." I answered. God! It was awkward talking to Aoi. Why? She is like 3 years younger than me, but is already happily married and a mother-to-be. It's really hard to see her like that, on the point of view as a woman myself.

"Well then, Mikan. To be honest, I had always been your fan since you debuted! You have the body, the brain and now, the man! I'm really honored that the guy you love is my brother. Right, Youichi? I'm sure you're feeling happy as well!" she said joyfully.

"Of course!" Youichi agreed in a half-hearted tone. Rule No.2; never disagree to what a pregnant woman says.

Natsume wiped his mouth with the handkerchief and interrupted, "My darling Aoi, you have to know how high the standard your brother sets for his girlfriend. It's not just anyone who can be mine. I choose only the best."

"Yeah right… What about Luna? What? Did you get your eyes blindfolded as to choose someone like her?" Aoi said with sarcasm. Natsume was left speechless. Maybe Aoi isn't such a bad person after all.

"Why are the Koizumi's like that? I mean, I didn't even offend them, and yet, they are after my life! What? Just because I'm with Natsume?" I asked Aoi.

Aoi shook her head and drank her cup, "It isn't just because you're with Natsume. It's also about the fact that you're the Top Model in Japan, a title that Luna wished to claim. Secondly, your family fortune is greater than theirs. Being a public person, there's no way that they'll want to fall behind. To make things worse, the Hyuuga family is now on par with yours. Doesn't that make their reason to harm you more reasonable?" she explained to me.

I believed her. Not that I was afraid or anything, but it's quite true. The day Natsume ran into my office and showed me the email before confessing, I was already prepared. He would be there for me, but what if anything happens to him as well? Like they said, Koizumi's are not people to be messed with. I wasn't afraid of dying, but I was afraid of losing the ones I love, including my parents who were still in Paris.

Resuming my activity, I continued eating as they kept quiet. I guess they were probably worried about me, even Youichi whom I just knew. Natsume got up and went to use the washroom, leaving me with his sister and brother-in-law.

"So, how did my brother confess to you? Natsume has ego issues after all." Aoi said, breaking the silence between us. Youichi stopped eating and grew curious.

"Well… it wasn't really a confession. Let's just say that he asked me to be his girlfriend for real, and then told me a bunch of crap about the Koizumi's, gave me a necklace and ring and then gave me the silent treatment when I asked him if he loves me." I replied, recalling the day the he ran into my office.

The couple had an expression that went 'oh…' stuck on their face. It was no surprise. Who would imagine The Natsume Hyuuga to confess in such a _weird_ way. But then again, it was just too out of character for Natsume to say anything mushy.

Natsume came back just as I finished telling them the story, "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." I flashed him my smile. We finished our food and left the restaurant, Aoi and Youichi had to go because they have an appointment with the gynecologist, leaving me with Natsume. "Where do we go next?" I questioned him, hoping that he had a place in mind. Sadly, the answer was a no.

"Ok, maybe I do. Do you like nature?" he asked. Nature? On the average, yes I do.

"Er… if it's beautiful, then yes. If it's filled with swamps, leave me out." I answered.

He chuckled and replied, "What a spoiled princess. Relax, you're bound to love it."

We got into our car and started the engine, driving at high speed we reached the said place in no time. "This is?"

"A place near my old home. The view here is excellent don't you think?" he told me. I nodded my head in agreement. The place was situated in a hill and there was a tree for shelter. "It's a Sakura tree."

"I know. Gorgeous, did you ask someone to take care of it?" I asked him.

"Not really. I guess nature does it good. I like coming to this place whenever I'm too stressed or something. This tree reminds me of my childhood." He explained to me. He eyes were fixated on the Sakura tree. It's not blooming yet, but it will once April is here. I walked up to him and hugged him from the back, wanting to enjoy the moment with the gentle breeze. Wrong move.

He turned around and pinned me onto the tree, I was unable to react as I had my guard down. _Nice one, Mikan, what a stupid thing to do._ I mentally cursed myself. Natsume drew his face near mine, I tried to shun. But due to the little space I had between, I couldn't escape. In two seconds, our lips met. Like last time, it was gentle and with passion. Natsume can kiss me for no reason, but I guess that's the way he uses to show that he loves me. He was also trying to spend as much time as he could with me, in case anything happens to me with the Koizumi's. But that was just a theory. I believe that he'll be there for me.

We broke apart and I tried to hide my blush, but he held my face and kissed me again. Things started to turn hot. "No," I stopped him, "not in public, and definitely not somewhere here."

"Aw shucks. I almost thought that I could strip you here." he joked.

"Do you love my body or me?" I asked him in an irritated tone. I knew he was kidding, but I had to make sure.

"Let's just say that I love you. But I'm sure any man would also have the temptation to strip someone as sexy as you." He replied.

"Not funny. Let's go, I'm tired. I still have to prepare for your mother's party tomorrow."

He took my hand and went to the car, "Don't forget the dress." He reminded me.

"Like hell I would."

**In Mikan's mansion:  
**

"Welcome home, Miss Mikan and Mr. Hyuuga." Yukimi greeted. To me, this was a daily routine. Every time I come home, this sentence would be the first thing I hear, even if I'm busy talking on the phone.

I grabbed a glass of water before joining Natsume on the couch. He was switching the channels on the TV, I wasn't even sure if he's trying to find one decent programme to watch. "Just choose one freaking channel already!" I ordered him.

"That's because your TV has nothing but crap." He retorted.

"Is yours any better?" I said with sarcasm. "Of course, I signed for cable TV." He answered triumphantly.

God, I can never beat this guy at talking. Someone help me! How the heck am I supposed to outtalk him at this state?

Pissed, I went up to my room and fished out my towel. "I'm gonna bathe," I shouted from above, "no peeking. Yukimi, keep a look out for me, in case this pervert tries something funny."

"Sure, Miss Mikan."

Natsume let out a smirk. "Who would want to see that fat body of yours?"

I popped a vein. "You just said that you wanted to strip me cause' I'm too sexy."

He didn't say anything. I won! Ah ha! Sucker!

"That's because your clothes were begging me to free them from your fats." He replied after sometime.

"Natsume Hyuuga!!!" I screamed at him. That's it! I've lost! What the hell?!

His signature smirk still plastered on his face, he switched off the TV and tossed a magazine over his face before lying on my couch. Not forgetting to stick his tongue out at me.

I am so going to kill him.

Natsume left my house at around 9 pm, after he ate the dinner Yukimi prepared for us.

"I'll pick you up at 7.30 pm sharp tomorrow. So you better be prepared by then." He warned.

"Sure, you're such a nag."

He walked out of my door but turned again and said, "Don't forget the dress."

"I know!" I replied him, trying not to feel pissed and pushed him out of my mansion's gate.

**The next morning:  
**

"I knew it!"

That was my first reaction when I saw the papers. Yukimi has kindly passed it to me during breakfast. "Seems like you and Mr. Hyuuga made the headlines again, Miss Mikan." She commented.

"Are our country's people all into gossip? Shouldn't the latest news about the stocks be the headlines?"

She smiled and me and served me my tea. I took a glance at the content of the report.

_Finally revealed!_

_Our favourite pair has finally announced their get together with the media world yesterday. After much questioning about why Natsume Hyuuga has been seen entering Mikan Sakura's mansion and not coming out, he finally told us that they are officially a couple! Though we did expect that from the start, it has cleared our suspicions._

_Regarding how they got together and what sizzling things they have been doing inside Miss Sakura's house, the couple has chose not to tell us anything. Let our minds create whatever you think they're doing!_

_Reported by: Yumiko Arai_

I saw the photo of Natsume kissing me on the cheek being published below the report. The usual, I thought. I wonder how Natsume would react to this.

I spent my whole afternoon doing nothing but shopping around the mall near my house, which was the only thing that could amuse me. It was risky with reporters and paparazzi's around, but I'll get through it somehow. There's still 4 hours before 7.30 pm, the said time that Natsume would fetch me.

And then I saw her.

Luna Koizumi.

* * *

**Ok, that's about it for this chpt. I've tried my best!!! My mom's nagging at me like shit for using the compt. So I'll be ending here. Byes! Do drop a wonderful review!**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


	9. The person

**I'm really tired, but I'll try to produce the best chapter I can. Please understand… :(**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

* * *

My heart panicked when I saw her. What was I gonna do? I quickly turn towards the other direction and tried to avoid her, but then a loaded trolley came in my way and I was forced to walk in her direction. I turned my head and tried not to face her and walked off.

"You," She said, her voice icy cold. I froze.

Faking a smile, I asked, "Yes?"

She grabbed my wrist forcefully and bruised it, "Don't think you can get away after stealing Natsume from me. You'll pay." With that, she strode off. The only thing I had in my mind was to call Natsume. Panicking, I picked up my cell and dialed his number, but nobody answered. I rushed back home and hid in my room.

I was afraid of her.

The usually brave and strong Mikan Sakura was cowering just because she saw Luna Koizumi. What a joke, I thought to myself. Natsume called me 25 minutes later and asked me why I called him for.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" he asked. At first, I wanted to tell him what happened just now, but seeing that he might make things worse, I replied, "Nothing. Just wanted to check on you."

There was a silent pause. "Well now, you don't trust me do you?"

"No! I was just checking, like checking on how are you! Why are you so sensitive?" I answered him in panic.

There was a muffled laughter from over the phone. "Relax, I was just kidding!"

"That's not something to be joke about. Natsume, how many people are there on your mom's guest list?"

"Hmmm… Probably about 200 to 300? You know the business industry; there are more people you have to know." He replied.

"Oh… I shan't disturb you from your work. See you later."

"Bye."

We ended the call at around 4 pm, there was still time before I had to prepare. I went downstairs and called Yukimi to get me a light snack. I didn't have lunch. Okay, maybe I wanted to have it in the mall, but after meeting Luna, I totally had no appetite. After eating, I went to get myself ready for tonight. I was some super star after all, and I could not afford to be seen shabby.

The cool water hit my face, reliving me from the stress I have right now. Luna Koizumi and the photo shoot next week, I didn't care about it now. All I wanted was Natsume by my side. All I want at this moment is someone who can protect me.

I was scrubbing my body when a sharp pain pierced through my wrist. I looked down and noticed that I was bruised; it occurred to me that it was caused when Luna grabbed my hand just now. Look at the trouble she's caused; now I have to apply foundation to make the mark less visible.

Drying my body, I headed to my closet and got dressed. I pulled out the dress that Natsume handed to me and started wondering about what's so special about it. My attention was caught when I saw the dress label: Natsume Hyuuga Collection.

That is exactly the same as my pair of shoes!

I quickly wore the dress and did my make-up, focusing more on my wrist than my face. But it wasn't enough to conceal everything. I heaved a heavy sigh, I guess I'm gonna live with it.

My doorbell rang just when I finished getting ready. Yukimi opened the door for who I assumed was Natsume. He's early, it's only 7 pm. My closet's door clicked opened and behind it revealed Natsume. "You're gorgeous." He said.

I turned around and faced him, "You're not too bad yourself."

He smiled at me and gave me a bear hug. "Well, shall we go off earlier? At least we can get some attention from the media."

"We already have enough," I told him, "besides, we just appeared on today's newspaper. Didn't you see it?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to get more. I'm having my concert in September while you're doing your photo album in August, it's only to our advantage."

I couldn't be bothered with his argument and went ahead with him. He took my hand in his and led me out of the house. "Ouch!" I winced in pain. The bruise was hurting me, a lot. God, how strong were her hands? Natsume looked at me and asked me where I was hurting. I refused to tell him, but I guess it didn't work caused he squeezed my hand harder, thus finding out the answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's just a bruise."

"Right, a bruise that looks like the shape of fingers. How amusing." He said with sarcasm.

"I didn't want you to worry!"

"Let's get back into the house and fix this up. I'll settle the scores with you later." He said and dragged me into my mansion.

Once in, he made a dash for my closet and took out my make-up box, applying more powder to hide the bruise. It's amazing to know that for a guy, he's better in make-up than me. He rummaged through my accessories and found a fancy silver bracelet. It covered my bruise mark well and Natsume seemed very pleased about it.

"Aren't you amazed by your wonderful boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" my voice tinted with irritation. Heck! This guy's a narcissist!

Finally, we hopped into his car and drove off to the venue. The vans of the media were parked around the hotel, all ready to take sneak-peeks of the well-known figures in the business and entertainment industry. Natsume and I weren't an exception. As soon as we got off the car, they started crowding around us. Me and Natsume meandered our way through the media and entered the lobby.

"It's our renowned couple!" one reported shouted in our direction. They tried to enter the lobby but were blocked by the security guard at the entrance. "Please wait until the person-in-charge gives instructions to enter the venue." The security personnel told the media.

**In the ballroom:**

"How have you been, my dear son and daughter-in-law?" Natsume's mom, Kaoru, asked. I blushed when I heard the term "daughter-in-law".

"We're not that far yet…" I replied.

Natsume kissed my forehead and said, "Well, soon to come. We're fine, mother."

Kaoru Hyuuga gave a smile and led us to the VIP area. I saw Natsume's father chatting with some of the people in the business industry and he excused himself to talk to us. "Hello son," he said, "and Mikan."

"Good evening Mr. Hyuuga." I smiled and greeted.

"Shouldn't it be Dad?" he asked me, giving Natsume a wink at the same time. I blushed again. They are out to embarrass me!

"Dad, Mom, I know you guys are impatient and can't wait for me to get married. But you know, the time is not right." Natsume replied to his parents. I looked up at him and gave him an irritated look. "Not you too!"

He stared at me, his eyes clearly saying "What?" I just couldn't be bothered with them anymore! Releasing my hands from his, I headed towards the table where the food and drinks were and got myself something. By the time I finished eating, the rest of the guests and the media were already inside the ballroom. It didn't take them long before they started getting their recorders, pen and paper ready to interview the hot-shots present in the room. Nevertheless, Natsume and I were always caught up in such tiring situations.

"Miss Mikan, now that you and Mr. Hyuuga are an official couple, aren't you afraid about what your fans would say? Or what Mr. Hyuuga's fan would say?" one of them asked.

I paused and thought for a while, "It's true that I worry about the number of our fans decreasing, but I think that as long as you're someone the public knows, especially in the entertainment industry, you will have fans. About what our fans would say, I haven't thought much about it. If they are unhappy about our relationship, then so be it. We love each other, that is all I can say."

"Then Mr. Hyuuga, are you worried about any antis that might harm Miss Mikan? As we all know, your concert has been postponed to September, then what if it's not a full house?" another questioned.

Natsume smirked, then answered, "Antis? I think that if they have time to go and defame her, I would rather they go and find someone else to go crazy over. Also, I didn't ask for a full house for my concert, though it's most likely that it will be, based on my popularity. I just need people who will appreciate my talent and my looks."

_Airhead, _I thought to myself.

After a few more question and answers, the reporters finally left us alone. "Peace at last!" I sighed. Natsume didn't say anything and went on to talk to some of his parents' friends. I roamed around the room and constantly waved 'hi' to some of the directors I know. Feeling bored, I sat at one of the round tables and ordered a drink.

"Here, champagne for a beautiful lady like you." The voice said.

Wait, that voice sounded familiar.

I looked up and saw my senior, Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" I screamed in delight.

"Hi Mikan, you have grown."

"You're one to say. How's your life with Misaki?" I asked.

His face was cringed when I mentioned her name. "Ugh, don't talk about it. Her PMS is getting on my nerves."

I laughed, "PMS? What did you do to her?"

Pouring another cup of champagne for himself, he sat beside me and replied, "Hmmm… Let me see… Ok, in the case whereby the sperm fuses with the egg, the process is called fertilization. So the end result would be pregnancy, am I right?"

I tried to absorb the information into my mind before I got what he was saying. And then I struck me. "Oh my god! You're gonna be a father!"

Tsubasa smiled at me, "Yup!"

But something was still confusing me, taking a sip from my cup, I asked, "If Misaki's pregnant, what's with the PMS?"

"It doesn't actually mean PMS like it usually does. It means 'Pissed at Men Syndrome'."

Oh, that's a good one. I continued chatting with Tsubasa to catch up with the old times, since Natsume wasn't around and there was nobody disturbing me.

Soon, the light in the room went dim and the only light source was from the stage.

"Welcome to my mother's birthday celebration party everyone. I'm Natsume Hyuuga as all of you may know and I would like to thank everyone for coming in place of my mother. Now, let us warmly welcome her onto the stage!"

That's what so special about Natsume. He only speaks when he needs to, but yet straight to the point.

Kaoru Hyuuga went up on stage and gave her speech, followed by Satoshi Hyuuga who once again thanked his business partners for attending the party. Natsume made his way towards me and pulled me away from Tsubasa. "Who is he?" he asked. I knew that he was jealous, because there's another guy next to me.

"He's just my senior from high school. Why? Jealous much?" I teased. Natsume stared Tsubasa for a moment, and I could see Tsubasa sweating.

"Chill Natsume. He's married and a soon-to-be father."

Natsume seemed to cool down after I told him about Tsubasa. That's Natsume for you, ever so protective of me. How sweet.

Tsubasa excused himself from us and went out of the ballroom to pick up a call. I'm guessing it's Misaki.

"Natsume, have you seen Hotaru and Ruka?"

"No, Aoi didn't see them either."

_That's strange._

"Did they come?"

"Yeah, they signed the guest list."

The both of us went searching for them, even asking some of the clients if they had seen them. Usually, in such events, Hotaru would be the one to approach me first, then she would wander off to speak to people whom she thinks she can blackmail.

I turned my head to right and finally caught sight of them.

But they were not alone.

"Hey Natsume." Ruka called out, seeming worried.

Natsume turned his head towards the direction Ruka was, "Yo."

And then behind Ruka and Hotaru was…

"Natsume baby!" the voice shouted.

Luna Koizumi.

* * *

**How was it? Not bad? I tried to type as much as I could. Pardon me if this chapter is boring. I'll produce a better chapter next time.**

**I promise. ^^**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


	10. The Lunatic

**I'm back people! Sorry for the late update. Common test week so I'm kinda' busy. Also, I'm working on my other story "I didn't want to tell you" a Ghost Hunt fanfic. Check it out if you're a Ghost Hunt fan! And btw, anybody interested in adopting my GA fanfic "The midnight secret", drop a me PM or review.**

* * *

"Why the heck are you here?" Natsume hissed at her. The fact that Ruka and Hotaru didn't tell him about Luna's arrival was not helping the situation at all.

Luna pushed her way past the other couple and gave a seductive smile at Natsume. Ok, I'm pissed this time, and Mikan Sakura isn't someone to mess with. "Of course I'm here to see you! Did you miss me? Was this bitch giving you a hard time? I'm sure that if you ask me right now, I wouldn't hesitate to return to your side again." She told him shamelessly.

Natsume popped a vein, "You're hopelessly thick-skinned and mother fucking shameless. Get lost bitch. How did you even manage to come here in the first place?"

Placing an arm on his shoulder and pulling him close, she whispered into his ear, "It wouldn't be hard based on my charm to sleep with one of the security here."

This was seriously getting on my nerves. I pushed her away from Natsume and gave her a tight slap. She caressed her red cheek and stared at me. "Natsume Hyuuga is my man and nobody messes with Mikan Sakura's man. Get it bitch? Now leave before I sue you for attempted adultery on third party." I warned her in a resentful tone.

She smirked at me before leaving us. Ruka just stared at me in awe. "That was very bold of you." He commented.

"I don't see the point in showing mercy to bitches like her. What the fuck." I replied him. Hotaru was not paying any attention to our conversation; she was quite busy with her precious camera, ready to blackmail the famous faces again.

Natsume simply gave a grin for my audacity, probably chuckling to himself about what I said. "You do know that you just made a major confession to me." He said.

"It wasn't a confession!"

He smirked and left to get something to drink from the bar. Hotaru and Ruka sighed at me and left. Ok, maybe that wasn't so bad. I looked around the ballroom, seeing if there was anybody else I knew of. Natsume was busy talking to a few clients from his company and I knew I couldn't disturb him.

Time passed faster than we know it and soon the party was over. Kaoru Hyuuga thanked her guests once again for coming and had escorts seeing them out. The Hyuuga couple walked towards me when the party ended and asked, "So Mikan, did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. Thank you for inviting me." I replied with a smile. Natsume joined in our conversation once he made sure that every guest was gone. "Well, since the newspaper had our relationship so publicized, it would only be weird if you weren't here."

I rolled my eyes at him and Kaoru Hyuuga stifled her laughter. Ruka and Hotaru had to leave early and bade us goodbye. Satoshi Hyuuga dragged his wife away and said, "You two should go and have fun. See you!"

They vanished in the blink of an eye. What just happened?

"Looks like it's just you and me, want to go somewhere?" Natsume suggested. I didn't need to think twice before answering, "My house."

His face was plastered with the usual smirk. I hate it because it's always of no good. "What are you mocking at?"

"You of course. Aren't you being a little too open about inviting me to your house?" he asked.

"You're my boyfriend, as you call it. Besides, it's not the first time you've been there."

**At Mikan's mansion:**

"The usual?" I questioned him while holding on to a bottle of red wine. He nodded in reply and I took two glasses out from the drawer. We sat on the couch, sipping on our wine while watching the television showing some soapy drama. Why the heck were we even on that channel?

"Polka dots." He called.

I turned my head from the screen to look at him, "What?"

A mischievous grin scrambled its way onto his face, and before I could run away, Natsume caught me in a kiss. "What the fuck was that for?" I yelled at him, blushing like mad.

"Nothing." Natsume answered me smugly. I felt like killing him. Neither I nor he said anything after that, and I was beginning to find the silence awkward.

"Natsume… I'm scared." I whispered. His arms immediately held me in a warm embrace. "Why? I'm here for you." He asked.

I started trembling, "Luna Koizumi is after me… I wasn't being brave just now. I'm scared."

Natsume let out a sigh and helped me stand up. "You need to get some sleep." He said, before bringing me to my room. He closed the door and laid me down on my bed, pulling the covers over me.

"Polka, I know you're worried about Luna, but I assure you that I'll deal with her. I will make sure that you come into no harm." He kissed my forehead as if sealing the promise. He turned around and was about to leave the room but I stopped him. "Stay with me tonight." I pleaded.

He ruffled his hair and gave me a smile. "Alright."

I moved closer to the other side of the bed as he climbed onto it. I cuddled into his chest while he placed his arm over my waist. "You were never like this when I just knew you, Mikan." He commented, "I always thought of you as a spoiled young lady."

"That's because you didn't know me well enough. You weren't what I thought you'd be when I knew you too." I replied, smiling to myself.

I fell asleep soon after; throwing all my worries because I knew Natsume was by my side.

**The next morning:**

I woke up next to an empty bed and immediately sprang up. Where did Natsume go? After washing up, I opened the door, only to be hit by the aroma of pancakes and sausages. There was the smell of my favourite scrambled eggs too.

"Morning Polka-dots." Natsume greeted me. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and I felt so guilty for forcing him to stay overnight.

"Morning." I yawned, walking down the stairs and heading to the kitchen. I looked over his shoulders and saw him flip an egg over, and then placing it on the plate. We shared a quick kiss before having our breakfast. Natsume suggested going his recording studio to see him recording his latest single. I agreed and we headed out right after clearing our food.

"Take care Miss Mikan!" Yukimi said. I waved her goodbye and left in my Porsche with Natsume. We arrived at his recording studio at around 11 am, and we were so surprised that there were actually fans outside the building. "Not good…" I muttered.

"NATSUME-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU!" They screamed. We got out of the car and squeezed pass the fans, successfully getting into the building alive.

"Next time, try using the back door." I told him. He said nothing but chuckled. Pressing the lift button, he the cornered me once the lift arrived. "Not in here Natsume!" I scolded. He let go of me and straightened his shirt. The lift stopped at the 7th floor and we walked out.

Natsume introduced me to his producer, Takenaga Hiro, a young man of fine qualities. "Nice to meet you, Miss Sakura. I've heard so much about you from Natsume."

He offered me his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Takenaga-san. Thank you for taking of Natsume."

Takenaga invited me to sit in the corner while watching Natsume do his recording. _I bet that Natsume's new single is gonna be hit, _I thought to myself. Natsume once told me that he wrote the song for 'a certain someone', but refused to tell me who was it.

The background music started playing and then followed by Natsume's voice. I found myself being pulled into his world when he sang. The words were just so meaningful.

"Ok! We're done! Thank you for your hard work, Natsume." Takenaga said as he switched off the equipment. Natsume came out of the recording room and left with me.

"I've heard the song, and I think it's wonderful!" I told him while we were waiting for the lift. He said nothing but smiled. Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss Sakura? There are a few people looking for you in the company. Is it ok if you come back for a moment? They said that it was an emergency." The other person on the line said.

"Oh ok… I'll be heading down in a moment."

Natsume looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need to go back to my company for a moment. Someone's looking for me. Can you drive me there?"

He nodded and drove quickly to my company.

**At MS Ikura Corp:**

I pressed the lift button and rushed towards my office. But whoever that was inside the room surprised me.

Luna Koizumi and my photographer, Ishida Yoh.

Natsume held me close protectively, "What's your business, bitch?"

Luna said nothing but gave a sly grin. "You see, " Ishida began, "the designs for next week's photo shoot have arrived earlier than expected, and I was hoping that we could do the photo shoot two days from now."

I thought about it for a moment before giving Natsume an uncertain look. Luna Koizumi must be behind this scheme. But why? Natsume didn't say anything but instead pulled me towards my office chair. He settled me down and ordered me to 'sit here and don't move'.

"Look Luna, I don't want to think that you're doing this for some bad purposes, but if Mikan's life ends up in danger, I'll make sure you'll never get to see tomorrow." He warned.

Ishida butted in the conversation, "Erm… Mr. Hyuuga, I don't know what's going on, but I think that Miss Koizumi has got nothing to with this. The supplier said that he could ship in the design earlier, so he would prefer having the shoot taken earlier to clear his studio."

I told Natsume from my seat that I wouldn't mind. Besides, it's not like we're using the same studio for the same photo shoot. Luna's there for something different, so I guess it wouldn't be a problem. Natsume didn't seem to trust what Ishida said, but he nevertheless agreed.

Ishida closed the deal and left, leaving the three of us inside. Natsume hurriedly chased Luna out of my office and shut the door. He dragged me towards the couch and hugged me, worry evident in his action.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Natsume." I assured him. He gave a weak smile and held my left hand, staring at the ring he gave me. "Do you know that when you wear this ring, you're bound to marry me?" he asked.

"What…?"

"Nothing." He replied. We stood up and walked out of my office hand in hand.

That was when I felt like throwing up all the contents in my body and rushed into the toilet.

* * *

**OK, I'M SORRY! This is not better than what I've thought to be. But I'll try to produce an even better chapter next time! 1858 words this time. The story's getting better, though I find it slightly out of point. Next update will probably be next month, after my End-Of-Years. **

**So stay tuned! (:**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


	11. The Problem

**I'm back! My EOY are still ongoing, but I'm sacrificing my study time to write to you dear readers! I hope you'll continue to read OKOY and leave me those wonderful reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to moonacre99, KyouyaxCloud. Especially to moonacre99 who has been a wonderful reviewer who reviews ALMOST EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. Thanks loads!**

**Disclaimer: Felt like writing it. I don't own Gakuen Alice, Natsume Hyuuga nor any of the copyrighted brands stated in this fanfiction. **

**Da-Special-Song**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked me while helping hold my hair back. I was throwing up everything I had for breakfast this morning and the sight was ugly. I rinsed my mouth and cleared the sink, "I guess… it might be your food this morning." I told him.

"My breakfast? You have got to be kidding. I'm perfectly fine." He argued. I was pissed at him and yelled, "Oh, sorry for having a sensitive stomach!"

I walked out of the toilet and ignored Natsume's apology. Once the lift reached the lobby, I quickened my pace and drove off, leaving Natsume in a lurch back in my company. I knew he was going to get angry at me, but can't he take a joke? I was only kidding with him about his food and there he goes gaga-ing about how he's fine and I'm not. What the hell?

Natsume Hyuuga was stuck in MS Ikura; he didn't know what went wrong with Mikan. Maybe it was his fault for arguing with her, but hey, it was only a joke! She didn't have to take it that seriously. Besides, if she had a sensitive stomach, she could have just told him politely! He decided to call Ruka and have a chat with him over a cup of coffee.

**In the café:**

"What's up?" Ruka asked, sipping his cup of mocha.

"Well, it seems that polka-dots is pissed off." Natsume replied, drinking his own cup of cappuccino.

"At you? Well, it's not a surprise, you DO pissed people off very often." His best friend commented. Natsume eyed Ruka for a moment, and Ruka didn't dare look up.

He proceeded to tell Ruka about his latest single, in which he promised Ruka he would be the first to receive the premium copy. Ruka on the other hand, asked Natsume if he should propose to Hotaru.

"Propose to the Ice Queen? Are you kidding me?" Natsume blurted out. Well, not that marriage was bad, but marrying _Imai Hotaru_, was **BAD.**

Ruka had a serious face on, he wasn't joking about marrying her. Heck, he had been through even more difficult obstacles when he was courting her last time. Proposing? Not a big deal.

"I'm not joking Natsume. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my lifetime with her. But the thing is, should I? I'm afraid she'll push me away like she did to the other businessmen in the past." He asked worriedly.

Natsume sat down his cup of coffee. "Look Ruka," he began, "Hotaru loves you as much as I know. If she didn't, she wouldn't have stayed single until you _finally_ had the courage to ask her out. Besides, she had better suitors, some richer than you. So why do you think she rejected them? It's because she loved you. Trust me, she wouldn't even think about rejecting you if you proposed."

Ruka nodded at Natsume's statement. "Putting the fact that I may get rejected aside, now tell me, how do I propose to show her my sincerity?"

"I don't know. Different people have different ways of showing their sincerity." Natsume answered. He was happy at the same time irritated. Happy because his friend might be walking down the red carpet in a matter of weeks, irritated because _he _was supposed to talk to Ruka, not Ruka treating him like some love advisor. He sighed and drank his cappuccino.

"The only thing Hotaru loves is money, and I can't possibly give her money as a proposal gift!" Ruka ranted. He was panicking alright.

Natsume curved a smile, "Well, you're smart Ruka, _genius_. Since you're smart, you do know that money can be used to buy things right? Just get her a 5 carat diamond ring!"

"Well _retard_, Hotaru likes simple stuff. Giving her a 5 carat ring won't help me at all." Ruka retorted. Words came out from his mouth like spikes, piercing every inch of Natsume.

"She's not my girlfriend! How am I supposed to know?" Natsume answered back. Had Ruka expected him to be Einstein? Ruka couldn't be bothered to argue with Natsume. He paid the cashier and left the café.

That was the second time of the day Natsume Hyuuga had been dumped.

**In Mikan's Mansion:**

"Just what is his problem?" I screamed the moment I entered my own house. Yukimi had prepared my food and was cleaning up the kitchen. "Thank you as always." I told her politely. She gave me smile before returning to do her duties.

I remembered how Yukimi came for the interview when my mother posted the advertisement on the newspaper. Many people literally lined up and waited for days just to get the recognition. There were some guys claiming themselves to be butlers, some girls who said that they were _trained_ in servicing people. Of course, I knew that 80% of them were just trying to get into my good books, so that I would consider them as one of the candidates. But still, Mikan Sakura isn't stupid.

I knew what they were after, guys after me, girls after the honor and glory of working in my house. My mother told me that I had to get one assistant, even if I was strongly against it. My parents wouldn't be around often, as they had to fly off to different countries to handle the business stuff. Mr. Lin was helping with the company so that I wouldn't have to go there very often. But domestically, I needed help.

That was when Yukimi appeared in my life. I could vaguely remember that she was the No. 1432 applicant. Her full name was Kawara Yukimi and her hometown was in Fukuoka. Her résumé stated that she was a graduate of the Tokyo University, so I was wondering why someone as highly educated as her would come and work as a helper in the Sakura household.

"I needed cash, fast cash. My dad's in the hospital for heart transplant and my mom's taking up 3 jobs just to feed the two of us. I figured that I can get a good pay if I worked here, at least I'll lessen my mother's burden." She told me when she was in for the interview.

"I see… Well, I can consider you as a candidate, but you'll have to pass my parents' test first." I explained to her. She had this wide smile on her face when I told her and true enough, she began working here.

But somehow, she ended loving this place. When the money she needed was raised, she refused to resign and told me that she wanted to stay here if possible. Of course, I was taken aback, but my mother said that she's a fine woman and that her talent is beyond our imagination. And so, Yukimi is currently my personal assistant.

"I'll be upstairs." I shouted when I walked up the stairs.

Once I reached my room, I sprawled myself on the bed. Natsume is irritating, very irritating. Yes, he's trying to protect me from harm, but that doesn't mean he can rule me around! I'm Mikan Sakura! Who does he think he is?

I've been getting easily irritated recently, just yesterday, I scolded one of my employees on the phone because she didn't do her job properly and called me when she ran into trouble. Couldn't she just call Mr. Lin?

I called up Hotaru, who seemed to be quite happy judging from her tone.

"What idiot?" she asked on the other line.

"I'm pissed. Very pissed at a jerk called Natsume Hyuuga." I complained to her, thinking back about what happened just now.

She let out a sigh, "What can I say? I was in a happy mood till you ruined it with your complain. Thanks a lot, Mikan."

"Sorry!" I apologized. "What were you so happy about?" I asked her.

It was rare for Hotaru to speak like some teenage girl who just fell in love with the school's hunk. "Guess what? Ruka's asking me out tomorrow night. He said he has a surprise for me."

I raised a brow, "Oh… So that's what you were excited about. Isn't it common for him to ask you out on a date? I mean, you guys are dating, and Ruka is the sweetest guy I've ever known."

"I know. He's better than _your_ Natsume."

I agreed with Hotaru, though it sounds weird to demoralize your own boyfriend. "So," Hotaru continued, "what were pissed about?"

I rolled my eyes and told her, "What else? Natsume Hyuuga that freaking bastard. Just because I _teased_ him about his 'disgusting might-be-poisoned' breakfast he cooked this morning, that doesn't mean he has the authority to yell at Japan's Number 1 Model!"

"Well," Hotaru began, I could imagine her sighing, "he was probably kidding and you're just too hormonal to listen to him. What's wrong with you idiot?"

"I don't know! I'm so hormonal recently and I get pissed at people easily! Though I'm still the same old me, I guess it's because my period is almost here." I explained to her.

Hotaru said a few things to me and hung up the phone. I walked into my bathroom and got ready for shower, deciding that I should just forget about what happened today and call Natsume to apologize.

I can't stop thinking about what the Koizumi's will do to me. Since the time Natsume showed me the email (Refer to chpt7), I was panicking. Plus, yesterday at the party, Luna Koizumi showed up. She didn't do anything, or rather couldn't do anything, but she was **definitely** up to something. I'm Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend. Any crazy fan girl wouldn't hesitate to kill me for _stealing_ their Natsume.

**In Natsume's house:**

Natsume was reading his manga when his phone rang. He put down his manga and went to get his cell phone on his desk. "Hello?" he answered without seeing the caller ID.

"Hey er… it's me."

His eyebrows raised, "Polka-dots? What's up? If you're calling me to complain, I'm hanging up."

"No!" I shouted a little, "I called to say sorry. Could you at least hear me out?"

"Oh really? Well, speak." Natsume offered, sounding a little reluctant.

I took a deep breath, this was gonna be tough. "Ok, I'm sorry for yelling at you today. I admit okay, I'm a little hormonal these few days."

There was silence over the line, and then Natsume spoke. "Apology accepted. I guess I was wrong as well. So, you called just to apologise?"

I felt like banging my head on the wall that instant. "Well, what else do you expect?"

Natsume chuckled over the phone, "Nothing much. All's well that ends well. See you in 2 days. Love you."

I hung up the phone after I replied him and turned off my lights. Tomorrow was going to be a very boring day. No Natsume, no Hotaru (She's on a date with Ruka). What do I do?

Then there's the Luna Koizumi to worry about. I know I'm making a big fuss about it. It's not like they'll really harm me right? Right? The photo-shoot is in 2 days, which means I'll be in the same building as Luna on that day. Which… doesn't make sense at all.

Natsume and I are doing a couple shoot. Luna's there _on the same day_ **but**doing something else different. So why would she be there if only my schedule is changed? Shouldn't she be doing it on the original day? As far as I know, our designers are different. Unless she _was _planning something. Panicking, I grabbed my phone and pressed the speed dial button.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Natsume, I think there's something wrong."

* * *

**OKAY! Done!** **1955 words this time. Hope I didn't disappoint you. Btw, did you guys figure or suspect anything in the previous chapter about Mikan? If you did, well done and leave me a review. I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! (: If you didn't, keep thinking!**

**I'll not be updating until next year January cause I'll be in Japan next week and back at end of the month. So yea, sorry dear readers! Leave em a review okay? ILY 3**

**Love,**

**Da-Special-Song**


End file.
